Harry Potter and the Valkyrie
by Fyrius
Summary: Once again, Harry and the Digidestined must unite. The third shadow readies for revenge, planning to strike at any moment. With Thomas ending and Suzie beginning, the group has too much to worry about. But when the Valkyrie must ride against multiple threats, trouble lurks at every corner. Sequel to Harry Potter and the Heart of Flame. Continues in Harry Potter and the Broken Past.
1. A Digital summer part 1

A dark shadow blanketed the moon, chilling the air with its malice. The shadow split off into hundreds, descending upon a huge castle. The shadows vanished, instead showing a black dog chasing a wolf toward a lake. The noise of an axe smashing on a tree stump cracked through the night.

Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England

Harry Potter shot up out of bed, gasping from the vision. If he had been a normal boy, he would have written the dream off as a nightmare. However, Harry had recognized the castle as the school he had been attending for two years, Hogwarts. The boy got up and loped over to the door, needing to wake up from the dream.

-'Nother vision?- A voice called in his mind.

-Yeah, shadow creatures descending upon Hogwarts, wolf and dog, axe.- Harry mentally replied. Unlike most people, the voice in his head was not a sign of insanity, actually belonging to a Japanese boy, Takuya Kanbara. Harry and Takuya had started off their first year with their own groups of friends, barely acknowledging the other. One day, that had changed when Harry followed Takuya to the Astronomy Tower and watched the boy turn into a large dragon. Harry hopped on the dragon, BurningGreymon, and rode over to a battle against strange creatures and students, versus an orange monkey. The combatants were in trouble and BurningGreymon flew in to help. Unfortunately, the attack had no damage and an attack that came out of nowhere fused Takuya and Harry together. Eventually, the boys had split apart, but they still had the ability to talk to each other with their minds.

Harry turned the doorknob, counting on his lupine feet to keep his aunt, uncle, and cousin from waking up. He strode into the bathroom and splashed hot water on his face, feeling it replenish his body. He looked at his reflection, forgetting that there was nothing there. It really didn't matter though, he knew that he had pointed dog ears, lupine eyes, doglike feet and clawed hands. He stood at eight feet, hitting yet another growth spurt a few days ago. Once, Harry had normal human features, green eyes covered by round glasses. His short black hair had been unruly then, and he had only been close to five feet. Of course, two years ago, Harry had only had secondary school to look forward to, the first time he would go to school without his cousin, Dudley.

Shortly before his eleventh birthday, all that had changed. Letters began appearing everywhere, all addressed to him. This had prompted his Uncle Vernon to go into hiding, hoping to stop the mail. Eventually, it had stopped, though not in the way Vernon had wanted. On his eleventh birthday, Harry had met a giant man who gave him a letter inviting him to the school his dead parents had attended. Harry had jumped at the chance, starting his first year.

Though it was only early July, Harry had already packed for a short trip. Though only Harry's friend Ron knew, Harry was part of a group of children and adults known as Digidestined. A Gryffindor who would be starting his fourth year, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya led a group of eight, including him as the first generation Digidestined. The second group was led by Davis Motimoyo, a boy who, like him, was entering the third year. Another boy, Takato Matsuki, also third year, led the third group who styled themselves Digimon Tamers. Harry's friend Takuya led the fourth group known as Legendary Warriors while the last group, DATS was led by fifth year Marcus Damon. Harry was one of two children that didn't belong to a set team, the other being American Willis Brenan. Today was special as the large group was planning to head into London and a parallel world known as the Digital World. Most of the kids had been arriving to at the Digital World, as they came from alternate realities. Only Suzie Wong, a 10 year old, Ai Isuree, an 8 year old, and her younger brother, 6 year old Mako as well as Spencer Damon, Marcus' father, Commander Richard Sampson, figurative head of DATS and Homer Yurikama, the Commander in Chief of DATS were here in Harry's world. Suzie and Sampson had been living in Hogsmeade Village, near Hogwarts for two years while Spencer lived next to Ron in Ottery St. Catchpole. Ai, Mako, and Homer were already living in London, as Homer owned a house there. Spencer, Suzie, and Sampson had been flying or riding the train to get to Homer's house. Harry on the other hand, had a different method of travel.

When Harry and Takuya had been fused together, they shared both the same mind and body. The dominant mind and body would switch when physical pain was inflicted. While trying to explain things to Harry's friends and the Digidestined, Takuya had been hit with a blast of light, switching him to Harry. As he was not fused with a warrior, it had been believed that Harry couldn't fight on Takuya's behalf. However, Harry accepted the possibility of his death, pleasing one of Takuya's spirits, Agunimon. Before the Digimon fused with Harry, he realized that doing so would kill Takuya. However, the being was moved by Harry's willingness to die and so gave him a small portion of his fire. The fire had slowly burned through Harry's flesh and bone, changing it to fire. This allowed Harry to do many things, one of which, the ability to fly using his flaming body. Harry would turn into an invisible flame and fly to Homer's house, saving on money and Vernon's wrath.

Harry had already left a note and saw no reason to wait so he grabbed his pack, flipped his goggles, a gift from Takuya down and leapt into the night. When he smelled the pack burning, Harry jumped back down and used his last option, his hands and feet. After climbing what was known as Trial Mountain in the Digital World, Harry and several others had gained new powers. The power Harry was going to use was the ability to run like a wolf. Even when he was a fire being, Harry still had the normal build as a human. However, the body he gained from Trial Mountain had altered him, giving him double jointed limbs. This allowed him to lope easily on either two feet or four, moving in a blur like the wind.

The boy started running, as usual starting on two feet. As he continued, he fell forward, his hands naturally supporting his weight. Harry ran like this across England until he came to a large house in London. He dropped his speed and stood on his legs, gracefully walking into the house. Inside, brown haired Ai and Mako stood next to the white haired Homer. Nearby sat Sampson, a tall man who was now a foot shorter than Harry. When they had first met, Harry had been shorter than Sampson, coming to the man's neck. However, Harry had gained a few feet since then, the changes he was going through making him more lupine. Behind Sampson, little Suzie Wong stood next to Spencer Damon, a brown haired kindly man. However, they were not the only people as Draco Malfoy was hovering over Sampson, now a little over eight feet tall.

"Alright, we already have the gate open so we just need to go." Homer spoke up, drawing a weird gadget like a game handheld or a walkie talkie. Sampson and Spencer also held similar gadgets, as they were from the same team. Ai, Mako, and Suzie were from different teams and as such, Suzie and Ai drew out little handhelds that looked like Tamigachis. Although Mako was also a Digidestined, he shared his responsibilities with Ai and had no digivice. Harry summoned his own Digivice, a model only he and Takuya had known as a D-link. As one, the group held their devices up to the computer screen and, with Draco holding Harry and Mako holding Ai, the group were pulled into a new world. (**A.N. I know I probably should give you everyone's outfits but they haven't changed much so I will only give Suzie, Takuya, Harry, Marcus, Izzy, Ken, Draco, and Koichi some time. This is because their outfits changed but everyone else still has the same outfit as in Harry Potter and the Heart of Flame.**)

The Digital Meadow

Harry landed easily on his feet in the now familiar Digital Meadow in the distance, the familiar Forest of the Beast loomed, calling to Harry. While most of the group looked similar to their previous trips to the Digital World, Marcus, Takuya, Izzy, Ken, Draco, Suzie, and Koichi looked different. When Harry flipped his goggles down, he noticed Izzy was slightly taller, long red hair coursing down his armored back. Ken too had longer hair, the black hair blending in with his armor. Suzie had a chinese shirt on like last time, but now it was holey and tattered. Her fox-like ears poked out of her brown hair and she had a tail and wolf snout. Draco was a huge hawk, his winged cloak gone, wings instead folded on his back. Koichi was a lion, black and gold mane falling all around him. Marcus was more of a bear, thick fur covering his body. Harry paid close attention to Takuya as both boys had similar traits given to them at the end of the trial. Takuya looked like a wolf wearing goggles on his forehead, his raised front paws fitted with razor sharp claws.

Harry finished his examination and then loped over to the group. He quickly exchanged pleasantries, smiling when Kari Kamiya, a third year Hufflepuff handed her brother, fourth year Tai a gold and silver plated medal. After the events of last year, Kari, Tai, Takuya, Harry, and Ron had been given these medals and Harry knew that each had their full names and the words, "For Special Services to the School" on them. Last year, Harry, Ron, and their friend Hermione as well as Takuya had discovered that a huge snake with eyes that could kill was paralyzing the students. However, the realization had come too late for Hermione, the girl becoming petrified as well. The remaining three went to tell a teacher about this but along with Tai and Kari, the group had learned that Ron's sister, at the time a first year, had been dragged to the chamber the beast came from and left for dead. The five turned to their professor, the famous Gilderoy Lockhart for help but had found out that the man had actually been pretending to do the things he wrote in his books. With Lockhart in tow, the group had rescued Ginny, Takuya and Harry killing the snake, and they had left, Lockhart losing his memory in the process.

While the purpose of this mission to the Digital World was primarily to plan and explore, Harry, Draco, Takuya, fifth year Joe Kido, and Kari had a quick stop to make. Collectively, the group was known as the beast, the rider, and the Valkyrie and occasionally, they were drawn to the lake inside the Forest of the Beast. There, a metal called Steel Digizoid slowly changed the group and gave them characteristics of their alternate forms. While Takuya's body was known as the beast, when the Valkyrie "rode" as they called it, his mind united with Harry's. The merged boy took on the name Hakuya and commanded the small army. Joe was the first Valkyrie, the first to encounter the beast and he took on the name Raven. The second, Kari, was named Eagle while Draco the last was Hawk. Together, the group answered the call, Harry and Takuya loping on their wolf pads while the other three soared through the sky on their wings.

At last, the group plunged into the liquid metal, quickly breathing the agent as they had learned to do. Harry felt a sharp pain in his side and felt a pair of swords grow and attach to his waist. The "bones" in his body were stretched out, fitting his new frame better. His fire hair gained a few more inches, now down to his waist. Armor clamped around the boy, causing his breath to hitch for a moment. Once it secured him, the armor pricked into his skin, each section joining with his wolf hair. The connecting tubes that hooked him to the other four also strengthened, quickly booting the brains back up. Takuya felt the beast rise up, becoming even easier to control before. He knew that in times of great need it would still surface but his body would be in less pain from the transformation. The Valkyrie's bones grew smaller and lighter, still well armored against problems. Unlike the last time, their sight grew blurred, making each wish they could blink. Some parts of their sight seemed like normal raptor vision but the other parts were different, more colored. With this, the group was released from the lake, and all lay gasping at the change.

Harry sent his brain down the pathways into the others and noticed their vision. "It looks like you are seeing both in raptor vision and in aural vision." He commented.

The Valkyrie were completely disoriented, blinking rapidly to get rid of it. Harry stopped them by pushing Draco to the ground, mentally telling him to look straight up and not move a muscle. Though he used to be able to refuse commands, this time his body forcefully lay still, eyes up. Harry kept him there, just staring while his vision seemed to overlap. The boy noticed that his body and mind were completely relaxed, no thoughts running through his brain. At this moment, Harry's presence receded and Draco could think and move again. As soon as he did so, his vision blurred out again, causing him to freeze and calm himself. At last, Draco had no problems holding the new vision, realizing that he had to let it happen naturally. When he just accepted the new vision, it became easier to see, everything meshing together.

Harry repeated the process with Kari and Joe, each being stilled while the vision could come together. At last, the group was ready, each person instinctively giving way to their other selves. Takuya transformed into the Lion-Dragon beast, Draco, Joe, and Kari gave in to the Valkyrie minds, and Harry and Takuya slipped into Hakuya. Instead of the Valkyrie minds pushing their human and fire counterparts completely away, the normal minds were in the back of the Valkyrie, able to work with the hunter.

When the Valkyrie returned, the rest of the group noticed the changes. Though they had grown used to it, the new armor and weapons had given everyone a start. The huge group set off, wandering through the land.

**A.N. Now that the trivial explanations are all done, I can get to the good stuff. As you may have noticed, the Valkyrie were a major part of the beginning. I intend to let them out to play for more than one or two chapters and as any Harry Potter reader knows, year three is the best year for it. Some of you probably know that I made a reference to Sirius in book one, bringing him into the story from the beginning. For now, we had better wander through the Digital World, taking in the scenery as we enter the story.**


	2. A Digital summer part 2

The next few weeks passed by. The group had noticed that parts of the Digital World had changed and heard of the return of the dragon, Azulongmon to Trial Mountain. Harry and the others that made the trek up Trial Mountain felt the world healing, the wind more crisp than ever. For the most part, the group was able to tour, Harry and Draco shocked at every turn. Occasionally, they were attacked but the fights were nothing. No matter where they looked, the identities of the other shadows were unknown. At last, the group returned to the Human world, settling into their human lives.

The night Harry Potter returned to Privet Drive, a mere week later, Uncle Vernon was standing there, looking at the boy in disgust. He noticed his nephew's ears had grown taller and the boy had more hair. But when he looked at the boy's eyes, Vernon couldn't help but step back. For the first time, Vernon saw them from up close, seeing them not as human eyes, but as flames, dancing in the sockets. He also noticed some stupid goggles on Harry's face and reached out to take them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry spoke.

Vernon froze at the growling boy. The words seemed to have power to them, reminding Vernon of lions and other predators. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Pulling those goggles off would be unwise. I'm sure you remember last year."

Vernon froze, remembering his attempt to stop Harry from escaping in a flying car. As soon as he touched the boy, his skin began to burn, heat coursing through the boy's leg. "Well, get rid of them."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry walked past Vernon, willing his goggles away. He loped upstairs, long legs taking the stairs four at a time with an animalistic grace. After he was out of sight, Harry's form lost all definition, turning into a small ball of flame. Harry heard Dudley snoring in his bed and the elder Dursleys talking in the kitchen.

"I don't get that boy, is this normal?"

"No, not at all Vernon."

"I mean first the alarms, now he looks part wolf."

"He can't be a werewolf though, they only change at the full moon. Perhaps something else?"

The weeks passed by, only marred by the news that Vernon's sister, Marge was visiting. Unlike usual, Harry would have to endure her since he would be required to see her as per her orders. Thankfully, the 31st put this out of his mind with his thirteenth birthday. Kazu and Kenta had jokingly given Harry some Digimon game cards, including one of a large assortment of the beasts. Jeri had knitted a sock puppet for him and Takuya sent him a drawing of Mokomon, DemiMeramon, a creature called Candlemon, and Meramon. Harry guessed that this was a drawing of DemiMeramon's forms. Hermione had given Harry a broomstick kit and the Warriors gave Harry a jacket with the symbol of fire on it. On the inside, everyone had written their names. Tai and his group had bought the boy a computer with a hookup for his D-Link. Even the younger ones gave him something, a scrapbook they had worked on with their escorts. Along with this, Ron had given Harry a pocket sneakoscope and a clipping from the wizard's newspaper, the Daily Prophet. The newspaper showed that Ron's father, Arthur had won a large sum of money which they had spent going to Egypt. Along with the mess of gifts, Hagrid sent a biting book and Hogwarts sent his school supply list and a form to be filled out by parents.

Later that day, Aunt Marge arrived. When she entered, she expected to see both Dudley and Harry but only found Dudley. Although Harry was not the type to abuse his firepower, his other nonmagical gifts were another matter. Vernon Dursley opened his mouth to yell for Harry when he heard the doorbell ring. When he turned around to answer it, no one was there. Furious, he opened his mouth to yell for Harry when he felt something moving. It stopped and Vernon looked up into the eyes of his nephew. Before anyone could open their mouths, Takuya loped in and stood next to the boy.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Marge, Dudley, Aunt Petunia, this is my friend from Stonewell High, Takuya Kanbara. I realize it's not very polite to have friends over at the same time as family but he really doesn't have anywhere to stay as he got to England quicker than he meant to. I figured since you were so kind as to let me live here, you wouldn't mind another person." Harry said in his low growl.

"Are you mocking me boy?"

"Not at all Aunt Marge. See, Takuya lives in Japan and usually stays near the school but he wasn't able to find a room."

"Why are you taking that tone with me?"

"It's how I talk. I know it isn't close to how it used to be but I've changed a bit."

-Harry, you're cracking me up.-

-Well the last time, she sicced her dog on me and wouldn't let me come down until midnight so I figured…-

All at once, the pit-bull, Ripper walked in and started toward Harry. When he got close, the dog froze and then backed away slowly.

"What did you do to my baby?"

"Nothing Aunt Marge, Ripper just smelled me, that's all."

With that, Marge lifted her hand to slap Harry, quickly Vernon grabbed it and kept her from hitting Harry.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I don't think we should hit Harry."

"I don't like that look on his face Vernon, you're too soft with the boy." With that, she freed herself from Vernon's grasp and smacked Harry.

Or at least, the place where he had been standing. "I would prefer to keep you from any injuries, Aunt Marge. If you touch me, it would be you in pain not I." Harry had used his speed to leap behind Marge, keeping away from Ripper. He adjusted the heat in his body, making sure she felt the heat slightly against her skin. Even though he hated Harry, Vernon softly whispered a "thank you," which Harry was able to hear. "Oh, you're welcome Uncle Vernon. I was wondering if, you know, I could get permission to go off-campus on weekends. Third year students are allowed to but they need permission first."

Marge looked at the pair and then demanded to know what was going on.

The week slowly slipped by with Harry and Takuya making Marge's life hell. For once, Harry treated his aunt and uncle well, keeping the outside problems minimal. In thanks, Vernon did not ask Harry to shower and allowed both boys the privilege to do whatever they wanted. Takuya had begun to teach Dudley some Japanese, the boy practicing at every opportunity. Harry kept Ripper fed well, even grilling meat for the dog when he got a chance. As a direct result, Ripper had quickly taken to following Harry and Takuya, the three spending their time racing around the neighborhood. Of course, the finale was going to be interesting.

Though Harry and Takuya rarely ate with the family, Marge's last night was the exception. The two boys had grown some more muscle, all the sinew coursing through their muscles ripping through their skinny arms. Both had dragged their trunks by the door, ready to leave afterward. Of course, Marge hadn't learned, taking digs at both Harry and Takuya. Both boys were cool about it, dropping subtle hints about how rude it was to insult guests. Eventually, Marge made a comment about Harry's parents, causing the magical part of Harry to snap. Marge grew large, rising to the ceiling. Without thinking, a wind rose up from Takuya, sucking Marge downward. With a glance, both boys waved, picked up their trunks, and dashed out the door, ready to move.

Of course, the boys didn't get far as they saw a very familiar black dog. In shock, Harry jerked back, right hand up. With a bang, a triple decker bus appeared and the conductor quickly said it was the Knight Bus. The man froze in the middle of his spiel when he noticed he was talking to what looked like two wolves.

"Please sir, we'd like two tickets to, erm… the Leaky Cauldron. We're third year Hogwarts students and this'll be much more relaxing than running to Diagon Alley." With this, Harry put enough money for both tickets in the conductor, Stan's hand and both boys hopped on the bus with their trunks and Hedwig's cage. Instead of laying on the beds, Harry and Takuya stood, waiting for the driver to start.

After realizing the strangers wouldn't sit down, Stan Stunspike asked his driver, Ernie to start the bus. He watched the "boys" carefully, wondering when they would fall. It soon became a challenge, Ernie would scream around the corner and Stan would watch as they moved just slightly, altering their stances at just the right moment. When they reached the first stop, the boys took off their shoes and stood on their toes. This was possible because their feet were more like dog or wolf feet, making their balance easier to obtain. What's more, the boys even looked like they were having… fun. The bus slowed and arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and the boys tied their shoes to their necks and then grabbed their trunks, easily swinging them onto their backs. When one of the boys turned to say thanks, Stan gasped, there was no mistaking the scar of Harry Potter.


	3. The Valkyrie and the shadow

When Harry and Takuya stepped off the Knight Bus, they were stopped by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, "Hi Harry!"

"Oh hello Minister, it's nice to see you again. Can we help you with something?" Takuya asked.

Cornelius Fudge turned around and looked the boys up and down, "Wha-what happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing much. We just went through a growth spurt. A very… hairy growth spurt." Harry responded.

"Harry, you are so funny sometimes."

"Of course I am Takuya, it has to do with listening to you every day, duh!"

With that, Fudge froze. "Harry? You don't mean like…"

With that, one of the huge wolfmen crouched down onto his haunches, showing Fudge a lightning bolt scar on his head.

"Harry, how… this…"

"Calm down Minister, is there something you needed?" Harry asked, returning to his original position. Harry's outside appearance was hard to mask but the flames his skin was made of was a different story, the boy keeping his eyes off of Fudge as much as possible.

"W-well Harry m'boy, come inside, and who's your friend?"

"Takuya Kanbara sir, I was the witness at Harry's trial."

"Oh, oh yes, well I need to talk to Harry."

"Yes sir, you said that. I don't think you understand that Harry tells me everything."

"Weeeeeeeell."

Harry and Takuya chuckled, Harry making his goggles appear. "With all due respect, we have some shopping to do in Diagon Alley, why can't we talk here?" Harry questioned.

"Ok, fine, I've taken the liberty of taking a room out in the Leaky Cauldron."

"They are pretty roomy, that's where I stayed when I first came here." Takuya supplied.

"Well, ok."

"And, I'd like you to stay there and not go wandering off."

"No can do, I have friends in town."

"Oh?"

"Ai and Mako Issure along with Homer Yukimara."

"I've never met these people."

Harry glared at Fudge, causing the little man's knees to buckle. "I don't know why you are worried but I met them when I was a first year. Your knowledge of them shouldn't make a difference in my plans to see them.

After their confrontation with Fudge, the boys hit the Alley, getting new robes and supplies. Many noticed the boys and stayed clear until some of the others came in. The boys agreed never to use the room Fudge rented, instead using it to store Hedwig's cage. At night, the boys would snooze in a corner, ready to go back out.

At last, Ron and his family arrived in Diagon Alley. They had plans to stay there until the year started. However, when they arrived, people were yelling about beasts, making Molly nervous. Ron grinned and dragged his mom into the Alley, eager to see his friend.

"Hello Ron, congratulations on winning the pot." Malfoy's voice came from behind.

"Oh hi Malfoy, we went to Egypt to see my brother Bill."

"Shove off Malfoy, we don't like filth here." Fred said.

At this, Ron's eyes narrowed. "He's not filth, he saved Hermione's life."

"Well, Hakuya did that, I just followed his orders."

"Wait, you remember?"

"Mhm, I made another trip, I know you're curious about the Forest but it isn't safe for you. Either way, Hawk and I are closer together."

"What are they talking about?" Fred asked George.

"Dunno." George responded.

"Mom, Dad, I know he looks a little different but this is my friend, Draco Malfoy." Ron said.

"Er, didn't you use to be shorter and less hairy?" Arthur asked.

"Oh it's not hair."

"It isn't?"

"No Mr. Weasley, those are feathers."

With that, Ron and Draco walked away, Ron following Draco. Hesitantly, the rest of the Weasleys followed. "Hey, Ron where are we going?" Fred asked.

"Draco's leading us to Harry, he can always find Harry you know."

The group wandered over to another alley in the large complex that was Diagon Alley. Suddenly, they heard a voice yell, "Look out!" Ron stopped his parents and the group cleared a space.

"Um, shouldn't we?"

"Mum? Look up."

Molly looked up with a gasp, seeing what looked like a massive eagle heading towards them. As it got closer, Molly noticed it was a half human half eagle. At last, the girl landed, drawing her wings into a cloak. She quickly held out her hand, talons glinting. "Hello again Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. I'm Kari Kamiya, we met briefly last year." She said cheerily.

"Er… Hello." Molly said. The girl did look familiar, though the Kari she met had been seven feet instead of eight and didn't have a weird cloak made up of feathers.

"Oh, almost forgot, Raven's on his way. As usual, he's late. Thank god he's never late when you need him."

As soon as this came out, a boy flew down and folded his wings. When he landed, Molly and Arthur noticed the similarities between the three. Each was around 8 feet tall with talons and bird faces.

With these new editions, Ron smiled at his mother. "I want you to meet my mount, the blood tiger." With that, he held out his hand and a large tiger with a lion's mane appeared. With practiced ease, Ron leapt up and over, settling himself in a position impossible to humans. "Just keep an eye on the Valkyrie and we'll find Harry and Takuya easy." With that, the boy and tiger shot off, following the now airborne kids.

Harry and Takuya were passed out, tired from yet another day of exploring when they heard tiger pads followed by the noise of running feet and beating wings. Though they didn't open their eyes, both boys' ears twitched from the noise. The pair only moved when they heard the rest of the Weasleys stop. Harry heard Ron jump off the blood tiger and then growled, "Heya Ron, nice to see your landing looks great."

"What are you doing sleeping out here?"

"'Eh, better than the guilt bed Fudge wanted to have me sleep in." With that, Harry gathered his power and used it to flip himself up onto all four limbs, red/orange/yellow/black hair flying in the breeze. The rest of the Weasleys were shocked, even Ron a little taken aback at Harry's new hair. Harry then leapt up to his feet, all 8½ feet of him standing against the wall. Takuya then got up, going from sitting to standing positions very quickly.

"I sense the Valkyrie, are they here Ron?" Takuya asked.

"My lord?" Draco, Joe, and Kari landed, bowing to both Harry and Takuya.

"Right, would you like to ride with us Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron stared at his mother, his eyes glinting at the thought. "Mum, dad, I have to go. It's my place to ride with the Valkyrie, helping to stop evil."

Before the Weasleys could say a word, Ron jumped into the air, the blood tiger forming under him. Takuya's bones cracked and crunched, changing him into the Beast and causing Ginny and Molly to scream. Harry grew armor that covered his body, similar armor appearing on the three winged children. When they were done, four proud warriors and a beast stood next to Ron and the blood tiger tubes covered the four fighters, connecting them together.

"Wait!" Molly yelled, "We're coming too!" Hawk grabbed Molly, lifting her high. Eagle quickly flew under and Hawk let go, Molly falling onto the girl's back. Before he could complain, Arthur was falling through the air, landing on Raven's back.

With Ron on the ground, the Valkyrie soared above, following a scent that they recognized from two other times. After a few minutes, Molly and Arthur couldn't help but enjoy themselves, the air whipping through their hair. Even Arthur's old car was nothing compared to the feeling of flying outdoors. However, this feeling was not to last as the Valkyrie noticed signs that the earth itself was crying out. Finally, the Valkyrie spotted something and came in for a landing.

Ron spotted a black thing set against the setting sun; it had no features being just black. With his aural vision, Hakuya saw a man of blackness with no defining features. Having dual vision, the Valkyrie saw both. Without a word, Eagle and Raven deposited their charges and came up, the group forming around Hakuya.

"I have been waiting for you." The shadow's voice sounded like dead leaves.

"You will not harm us, prepare to die." Hakuya growled.

"I did not come to fight young rider, I give you a message."

"What is this message?"

"My name, I am Kaskana, the one who blights." With that, Kaskana fled, the Valkyrie returning to Diagon Alley.

Many weeks passed and Molly and Arthur never told their children about what they had witnessed. The two actively avoided Harry, only speaking to him on the day of the departure to Hogwarts. "The Ministry has sent cars Harry." Arthur said shakily.

"I won't need one."

"How are you getting to the station?"

"I'll run. We'll leave in a few minutes as we'd like to get there early and speak to the others."

With that, the Weasleys split from Harry and Takuya, the family taking the car and the boys running ahead. Everyone got to the station on time and most boarded the train, Suzie clutching her new wand in her hands.

**The name of shadow #3 belongs to Sara Whoop. She came up with the name when I couldn't find one. Bruce from the last book was used with the permission of Riley Blackmon who gave me the name to use.**


	4. The train: The oath

The Hogwarts Express, the train that took all aspiring English Wizards and Witches to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry set off at sharply 11:00. A third year witch and wizard, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat in an almost empty compartment, wondering where their best friend Harry Potter was. Ron had told Hermione that he would be different but she didn't believe him. However, their compartment, only containing themselves and a sleeping wizard, R.J. Lupin quickly filled up. Blond haired Zoe Orimoto, a Gryffindor third year, fourth year JP Shibiyama, third year Gryffindor Tommy Himi, and twin Gryffindor third years, Koji Minomoto and Koichi Kimura walked in. Though only Ron knew it, these five along with Takuya were the Legendary Warriors.

"Have you seen Taki?" JP asked the two.

"No, have you seen Harry?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared in horror at Koichi, the boy looked huge and half lion. "Wha-what happened to you?"

"Oh this? It's a gift." Koichi said, "Oh and we haven't seen Harry. I get the feeling that those two are off doing something stupid."

"Sounds like Harry and Takuya." Ron agreed.

Koji sat down, sighing. "And to think, two years ago we'd all be in it. When we met Harry, Takuya changed. He still likes to get in trouble but he isn't as outgoing."

Hermione smiled, "Harry was more of the reserved and friendly type. He still is friendly but now he's even more of a troublemaker."

The rest of the group sat, each lost in their own world. "THUMP!" Went the roof of the train.

"What was that?" The group asked. The each turned to the window and saw they were going along at quite a clip. They then saw two figures leap off the train. Ron and the Warriors exchanged looks, recognizing them as Harry and Takuya. With a sigh, Ron rolled the window down and waved. "What are you two doing? Too good for the train?"

"Something like that." Takuya growled back, keeping pace with the train easily, "Nah, Harry and I figured we'd get some exercise."

"Takuya's right." Harry growled back.

Hermione looked up, the voice was more like a growl but it sounded like Harry with a scratchy throat, "Harry!?"

"Oh hi Hermione."

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, this is a little gift. Don't be angry at me, it's just easier not being on the train, too many people talking all at once. I don't know how Koichi and the others got used to it so quickly."

Everyone turned to Koichi, noticing he was pale in the face. "I haven't. Ugh, I've got a headache again. Mind if I run with you guys?"

"Yeah, sure. Helps block the noise."

"What noise?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I can hear Crabbe and Goyle wondering where Draco is and Percy is asking Ms. Clearwater on a date." Harry replied.

"Wow, you can hear what everyone in the compartments next to us are saying?"

"Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle are in the back, Percy is in the second compartment from the front."

"Uhhh." Hermione said.

With that, Koichi was gone. The Warriors noticed that there was a bird pacing the train. Suddenly, there were three birds, each flying straight and true. "I see your Valkyrie are testing their wings, I think I'll join you." Ron said, then jumped out the open window, Hermione screaming.

"Don't worry, he has his blood tiger to keep him company." Harry explained.

Sure enough, a tiger began forming underneath Ron, quickly adjusting its pace to match that of the wolfboys. "Relax Hermione, I'm OK."

With each passing hour, more and more people joined the boys until Suzie, Marcus, Izzy, Ken, Draco, Joe, Kari, Koichi, Takuya, Harry, and Ron were flying, running, or riding in a pack. They each kept pace with each other, the birds swooping in on occasion. Students leaned their heads out the train to watch, very few recognizing the pack. As it got dark, the Valkyrie peeled off from the others, running off into the distance. Very soon, the group had reunited with the train, passing a message to the other runners. This message in turn was passed through the windows to the passengers. "Something… cold is coming."

The train slowed the runners and fliers quickly jumping back onto the train. Harry and the Warriors sat in the compartment, curious about the strange chills they had seen. Finally, their waiting had ended as a black skeletal hand appeared through a gap, opening the compartment.

Harry heard a woman scream and a voice laugh. He then felt on fire and knew he was reliving his death.

Takuya saw Velgemon blow a crater in the ground, feeling the impact.

Zoe's blood ran cold as she looked in the face of Calmarimon, a squid lady Digimon who she had fought previously, felt the burn of her acid ink on her armor.

JP was back in the arena, his shadow self ready to beat him to a pulp.

Tommy saw Asuramon tell him he was selfish, his face angry and ready to kill.

Koji saw Koichi trapped in a glowing ball of light and shadow. The boy passed his spirits to Koji and vanished in a stream of data.

Koichi screamed, feeling his body change into Duskmon.

Ron and Hermione quickly dodged the bodies, feeling as though they would never be happy again. Suddenly, a voice rang out, "None of us are hiding Sirius Black underneath their cloaks!" R.J. Lupin whipped out his wand and a ball of light hit the thing, blasting it back.

"Harry! HARRY!" Harry opened his eyes, flames warming him up. He got up and woke the others, each one gasping and helping the next up. At last, the seven looked to their rescuer.

"Wha-what was that?"

"A Dementor, one of the Dementors of Azkaban." Lupin said.

"Wha, did you guys hear?"

"Yes." The warriors said, each on shaky knees.

At last, the train pulled into the station and Suzie separated from the rest of her group. When they got to the horses that Takuya knew were pulled by skeletal horses, Harry stopped and stared. Something was pulling the carriages, something with a white aura that looked like horse bones. Harry felt Draco, Joe, and Kari beside him, each in shock. "What are those things?" When Takuya asked what things they were talking about, Harry motioned the boy to flip his goggles down and the group stared.

At last, the students had taken their seats, the Valkyrie and trekkers sitting in the back of the room. The first years quickly filed in, Harry and Takuya quickly spotting Suzie in the group. The sorting seemed to pass by quickly, until they heard the name they had been waiting for:

"Wong, Suzie!"

Suzie shakily neared the hat, students whispering at her six foot stature and fox ears. She quickly put on the hat, gritting her teeth against the whispers.

I see you are like those others. You care about others and want to help them, being able to sense when they are in pain. I think you will do nicely in, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

After the sorting, Dumbledore gave chilling news, RJ Lupin would be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, Rubeus Hagrid would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and the Dementors would be guarding the castle. Across the Hall, Harry, Takuya, Kari, Joe, Ron, and Draco locked eyes, the mental connections between five of them prickling up. All six knew that they would not be getting much sleep this year. They barely heard the news about a convicted killer on the loose, panicked over the prospect of their duty.

Students poured out of the Great Hall, teachers following suit. At last, only the six remained, grouped together at the Gryffindor table. "Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I know I'm not Valkyrie but I'll help."

"At the cost of your life?"

"Uh… well you did save me."

Harry and the rest of the Valkyrie were all of a sudden forced into their Valkyrie forms. Hakuya stiffened, something coursing through him. He was now caught up in a feeling that he hadn't felt for years, the feeling that the Valkyrie mind was in complete control and the human minds were completely gone. His mouth opened and from it came an ancient oath:

Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley swear to uphold the Valkyrie honor?

"Ye-yes."

Do you pledge your soul to the Rider of the Valkyrie?

"ulp, yes."

Do you swear to uphold these oaths until the breath has left your body?

"Yes."

Do you submit to the Ritual of the Change?

"Yes."

Then by the power of the Valkyrie, I name you Raptor, may you be bound by your oath for eternity.

As the last word was spoken, Ron doubled up, pain racking his body. What had been the blood tiger was now forced into his body, changing into the seeds of change. He felt a presence rise up, and knew no more.

**A.N. Meant to post this last night but I forgot to.**


	5. Boggarts and werewolves

And so, every night, the four Valkyrie served their Rider, roaming the halls each night, searching for the presence of the Dementors in Hogwarts. However, Harry and the rest were forced to face something else one morning, their fears.

"Harry! Ron! Takuya! Wake up; we have our first lesson with Lupin today!" Harry woke up to see Hermione throwing a pillow at him. Quickly, a hand shot up and he caught it in his claws. "Ok Hermione, I'm up!" Harry swung his feet out of bed and loped to his trunk, pulling out a school robe. He threw some shoes on and then walked out the door, Takuya waking up as he did so.

"So how much time do we have Hermione?" Harry asked when the group had met up in the common room.

"We need to go to the classroom now; if we do we'll be able to make it just in time." With that, the group set off toward the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. When they got there, Professor Lupin had told everyone to put away their books and follow him. The worn down professor led them to the staff room and told them they would be facing a Boggart. After Hermione gave her answers and Neville turned the creature into Snape dressed like his grandmother, it was time for the rest of the class.

FLASH, Ron stood in front of the Boggart and it turned into a spider. When he yelled the chant, Reddiculus, it had on Roller Skates.

FLASH! Tommy changed it into the evil Asuramon, and then to an ice sculpture.

FLASH! Koichi watched as his mom lay dying until she leapt up again, healthy as ever.

FLASH! Koji saw Koichi vanish in a stream of data only to see Lowemon standing there.

FLASH! Takuya saw Harry standing in the middle of BurningGreymon and Agunimon. The two ran at the boy who was suddenly replaced by himself, all of a sudden, all four were doing the can-can.

FLASH! Draco saw Bruce bearing down upon the class until he froze a barrier in place.

Before the next person, Neville could go up; Harry, Takuya, and Draco froze and looked up, catching something with their sensitive ears. Ron froze his eyes half glazed and he followed suit. Neville leapt forward and dismissed the Boggart. After it had vanished, Ron and Draco stood in front and behind the teacher as Harry and Takuya faced him. When they began speaking, the noise of the other students faded away and between the two "boys" another seemed to form.

_Man by day, beast by night_

_Knowing not wrong from right_

_Listen to the Alpha's call_

_That is the pack law_

_Listen well as we howl,_

_Ye must fight till danger, gone._

As each syllable was spoken, Lupin's mind became more and more clear, a lupine consciousness bubbling up alongside his human one. As the voice fell away, Lupin knew he had to go to the grounds right outside the Entrance Hall as soon as the bell rang.

As soon as class ended, Harry and Takuya ran out the staff room and off to the Entrance Hall. Ron, being slower, was not as quick. Using his wings, Draco flew out. In two separate classrooms, Joe and Kari flew out the window, each person heading to the grounds outside the Entrance Hall.

Albus Dumbledore was heading outside after walking the grounds, before he got there; he saw a blur which separated into Harry and Takuya. He noticed three birds land by the boys, the birds actually Draco Malfoy, Hikari Kamiya, and Joe Kido. After a pause, Remus Lupin and Ronald Weasley appeared. Ron, Draco, Hikari, and Joe stood in a square around Takuya, Harry, and Lupin, each at the points of the compass. He noticed that Ron and Remus had glazed eyes and it seemed they were not in control of their actions. Harry and Takuya spoke, a third person appearing between the two with a different voice.

_As the hunt begins anew,_

_Heed the Alpha hunting pack_

_Discard thou thine human flesh_

'_Til the hunt has ended well_

With this, Remus' head came up, his whole body writhing with pain. Slowly, the man's screams became howls until in his place stood a large wolf. Ron grew a cloak of feathers, and his eyes became feral. Draco, Hikari, and Joe lost all humanity, their feather cloaks becoming wings and their bodies becoming encased with shining armor. Takuya changed the most, from a half wolf half boy to a strange mix of lion and dragon. Harry changed the least, his face becoming a mix of Harry and Takuya.

Hakuya mounted the beast, the four Valkyrie preparing to fly. With the unnoticed signal, the group set off, Albus following. When they next halted, they were face to face with Kaskana, the shadow billowing before them.

"We come as we must, to do battle for our home." Hakuya said, readying his sword.

Kaskana smiled and turned around, a careless hand turning a patch of flowers into dust. "Release me from my curse great Valkyrie."

The sword rose and fell, clashing with an edge of the other's cloak. Hawk, Raven, Raptor, and Eagle soared and dove, Lupin leaping up for the kill. Though Kaskana had asked to be killed, the shadow ducked and weaved, the combatants locked in a dance. Around them, the ground lost its green, flowers wilted, and rocks changed to sand. At last, Lupin scored a hit, a claw to the place the heart would be. However, as she lay dying, Kaskana spoke, "This wound was well scored, but it will not be enough to end me. My brothers had physical form or were bound to others. I shall do battle again, farewell." With that, the shadow vanished.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, the Valkyrie mulling over what had been said. How could they kill something unkillable? In his office, Dumbledore stroked his phoenix, Fawkes in thought. He did not know who this shadowy figure was but he was not worried about that. No, the way Remus was forced to be a wolf in the daylight, and the way he looked when he returned to human form, frail and in pain. He knew he would have to find out how to stop this before the students were placed in danger.

**A.N. Normally, when I have to check an event against my own work, I would use my copies of the books. Unfortunately, my copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban vanished so I had to guess. Though this chapter is a few days late, as I said before my dad was in town and I got home late each day. Yes we will see Kaskana again, and maybe she will be like Mai in tUGoD but for now, I needed to get out the Boggart scene. As always, thank you for reading and please stick around.**


	6. To honor an oath

The rest of the day passed in a blur, the Valkyrie mulling over what had been said. How could they kill something unkillable? In his office, Dumbledore stroked his phoenix, Fawkes in thought. He did not know who this shadowy figure was but he was not worried about that. No, the way Remus was forced to be a wolf in the daylight, and the way he looked when he returned to human form, frail and in pain. He knew he would have to find out how to stop this before the students were placed in danger. He glanced out his window lost in thought when he noticed that there were people meeting.

As the wind whistled through the trees, Ken Ichijoji walked onto the grounds. It was obvious that the answer to Kaskana was not in this world but the next. Tai leapt from a tree, nodding to the Ravenclaw and yet deep in thought. Idly, he practiced his levitation, causing pine needles to fly around the place.

"You remind me of Marcus." Thomas stood, carrying a seventh year spellbook.

Slowly, the Digidestined gathered; Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, Willis, Takato, Rika, Ryo, Henry, Suzie, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Takuya, Harry, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Koji, Koichi, Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Miki, Megumi, and Kristy. Yet still they waited; soon Spencer, Homer, Ai, Mako, and Sampson appeared, slowly making their way to the group. And yet, they waited. Finally the group was completed with the addition of Draco and Ron. Seeing something, Harry looked up, focusing on Dumbledore's eyes. Harry nodded at the old man and then led the group away. Mid-stroll, the group split into little subgroups, Harry stood in the front with Tai behind, surrounded by Mimi, Matt, Sora, Joe, TK, Kari, and Izzy. Willis, Cody, Yolei, and Ken stood by Davis. Behind Takato; Rika, Ryo, Henry, Suzie, Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, Ai, and Mako walked. Next to Harry, Takuya stood; following him were Zoe, JP, Tommy, Koji, and Koichi. In the back came Marcus; Thomas, Kristy, Yoshi, Sampson, Spencer, Homer, Miki, and Megumi falling behind him. Fully bringing up the rear were Draco and Ron, the latter noticing the split. "Hey, what's with the groups?"

"Tai's group is the first generation Digidestined. Davis is the leader of the second generation while Takato leads the Tamers. Takuya is also a leader, that of the Legendary Warriors. And Marcus leads the last group, DATS."

"DATS?"

"Digital Accidents and Tactics Squad. They monitored the barrier between the Digital and Human Worlds." Draco explained.

"Ah. So, everyone came from a different reality?"

"Not everyone. See, Davis and his team took over from Tai's team. Other than that, yes."

"So where are we going?"

"Look around you."

Ron looked and saw the group was in Hogsmeade. They walked toward a strange shop and one by one walked in. Ron recognized this shop and Draco had to drag the boy through, it was the very place he had once come as Randalf's prisoner.

The group fell in and then fell out on a familiar meadow, back in the Digital World. "Valkyrie, it is time. We must return to our birthplace so as to be renewed. Tai take your group to the south and see what you can find there. Davis, to the North. Takato, go to the west while you go to the east Marcus. Koji, I think your group already knows where to go, we will all meet again soon." Harry spoke softly, nodding at each group as they left. Only Harry, Takuya, Joe, Kari, Draco, and Ron remained; each turning toward the trees in the distance.

For the first time ever, Ron would see what was in those trees. He imagined a beautiful forest of diamond trees but what he saw was a forest of rot. "Wha-what happened here?" He asked the others.

Harry stopped just before they entered the forest, "You are still human. You can only see what your eyes tell you, that this place is full of death. When the beast and I rode through here the first time, I grew panicked at the ghostly images. But now, I know that is simply an illusion. Now just follow us, this place is not for humans and as such, is not for your voices." With that, Harry turned on his friend and plunged into the darkness. After hesitating, Ron followed, the others already far ahead.

Once again, the group stopped at the lake. To Ron, it was a large silver diamond, but to the others, it was a block of moving metal. Quickly, Takuya jumped in. As soon as he broke the water, Ron saw the beast floating there. Harry was next, transforming to a half Harry and half Takuya. Without pause, Kari dove in, her body remaining as is, as did Joe. Draco turned to the water and then spun around, raptor eyes piercing through Ron. All of a sudden, Draco jumped and Ron stood alone, staring.

_Do you submit to the Ritual of Change?_

_Yes._

With each moment he stared at the lake, Ron felt the words work power through him. Though he hadn't understood them, instead wanting to help Harry, the words told him that he had to put this aside and give himself to his oath. Ron stared at the withered trees, a shiver running down his spine. When his eyes took in the black sky, Ron felt himself calm, for a moment forgetting Harry's face. All of a sudden, he felt a splash and realized he was underwater, seeing Kari, Draco, and Joe floating near him. Ron held his breath, not wanting to drown and tried to swim upward, held fast by the water.

After a minute or so, Ron could not go another moment without taking a breath. He breathed in through his nose, the water cascading through his nose and causing him to choke. However, he could not, his open mouth frozen. At last, he took another breath and felt the water pouring into him, solidifying itself into strange cords. He was slightly aware that he was breathing easily, each breath as natural as it would be on dry land. Ron felt something touch against him and hold his mind fast.

_So, you truly have submitted. Once we were like you, confused at what was now running through us. We quickly learned that no purpose could suit us more than that of the Valkyrie. My Valkyrie live only in service to me and I in service to the world. At this very moment, you have died, not in body but mind. The human Ronald Billius Weasley can never wholly exist again, the Raptor lurking at the very edge of every moment of your life._

The group was released and collapsed on the ground, Ron looking just as he normally would but feeling different. In fact, Ron did not resurface, Raptor rising to take his place. Hakuya now had twin swords on his back, covered by a shield. Hawk, Eagle, and Raven now had their hair to their feet, small weapons now concealed by their head feathers. Even the beast had changed, armor covering every inch of the being. Without a word, each being took to the sky, led by a man riding a strange beast.

**A.N. Like Harry, Takuya, Joe, Kari, and Draco Ron had to accept his new life. Luckily he was able to do so in time. Now, the Digidestined are split into two groups, the Valkyrie, the Digidestined, 02, the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and DATS. If any of you have watched Frontier, you may be able to guess where the Warriors went but everyone else will have to wait. I hope these next chapters will give the other characters quality time. I also would like to warn you all that as of Tuesday I am in class. Thus, I won't be able to fulfill my promise of posting nightly. However, I will write at every chance I get, posting chapters when they become completed.**


	7. The Digidestined

Tai Kamiya led his team farther south across a roiling desert. Occasionally, they would stop in a town and ask about the shadow Kaskana. However, they had passed the last town near a day ago. The sky grew dark and he called a halt, the rest of the group dropping their bags and making a camp. While he helped get a fire going, Tai noted that this had once been his favorite time of day. Izzy would be using his computer to look something up, Mimi would spout out some fashion advice, Sora and Matt would be debating about what to grill, TK and Kari would be off somewhere gathering sticks, Joe would have a first aid kit out, and Tai would be checking on the group. But now, his little sister Kari and Joe were who knows where. It had been several days but Tai still missed them both.

Tai sat watch, staring at the sky. His orange yellow dinosaur pal, Agumon stared at him. When Tai was handed his letter he was excited about all the spells he would learn. But spellcasting was only taught in two classes. Tai now knew a large amount of magical history from his History of Magic class. His Magical Mythology class taught him about the countless legends of the magical world. Originally, Tai had taken it so he wouldn't have to take a hard class but it had turned out to be one of his favorites. Potions, taught by Severus Snape, was tedious but Tai had several vials of Wiggenweld and other potions he had learned the recipes for over the years. Though he doubted he would find Mandrakes, Devil's Snare, or Venomous Tentactula; Tai now had a good knowledge of plants. Magical creatures had helped him learn about caring for Agumon. Tai was currently scribbling on a sheet of paper, lost in thought.

"Whacha doing Tai?"

"Oh, I'm just making a star chart Agumon."

"What's that?"

"It's like a map of the stars instead of the land. See, in Magical Myth, I learned that non-magic folk use the North Star to find their way because it never seemed to move. Of course, Thomas taught me a spell that makes my wand point north, but I just never noticed the difference between the stars back home and those here."

"You act so serious now Tai."

"Yeah, well we aren't kids anymore. I mean, Kari and Joe are eight feet tall and Izzy has bug armor. Even that kid, Harry is different."

"He is?"

"He's made completely of flame."

"That's hot."

"Isn't it?" A voice rasped. Tai and Agumon spun around and saw the face of Zhuqiaomon, the phoenix Digimon.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zhuqiaomon, I rule the South. I thank you for freeing my brethren, Azulongmon and Ebowamon. I know you seek the answer to Kaskana, the shadow of Earth. However, I have no answers to the shadow imprisoning Baihumon. All I can give is assistance. I know one of you has faced the Trails of Lord's Mountain and yet the others could not bring themselves to it. It takes great wisdom to forgo knowledge and so I give these to you." With this, the phoenix handed over seven chips of what looked like coal, each one tied by a string. "Ah, I see two of your number are not here, as I cannot leave my borders until the shadow of fire, Aodhan is defeated. (**A.N. As the tale of the shadows progresses, the freed Sovereign may change. Also, Aodhan will be the fourth shadow as the Goblet of Fire plays a prominent part of the fourth book**) However, I ask that two of these medallions be given to the missing children."

"But there are eight of us."

"Yes and so one of you will not receive a medallion. The one called Izzy has no need of the contained power within them. With that business concluded, I must warn you that you are nearing enemy territory and as such will find yourselves in grave danger. Only use the medallions in times of need." With that last speech, Zhuqiaomon flew away, quickly vanishing.

When the morning came, the group continued on. Tai had quickly given Matt, TK, Mimi, and Sora the "medallions," stringing one around his own neck. Each one seemed to beat like a second heartbeat, forcing the wearer's own heart to skip around until it pulsed in the same matter. Tai had told the group about his visitor and what he had said, the group agreeing to go it slow, keeping eyes in all directions.

BOOM!

The group froze, Digimon ready to Digivolve. Quickly, a familiar opponent appeared, Etemon. The monkey Digimon ran toward the group, ready to fight.

"Let's go!" six voices called out.

"Agumon digivolve to… Agumon!"

"Palmon digivolve to… Palmon!"

"Patamon digivolve to… Patamon!"

"Tentamon digivolve to… Tentamon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to… Biyomon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to… Gabumon!"

Normally, they would have changed into forms higher than their own and yet, they were all still the same. Four years ago, Tai would have run at the Digimon anyways but now he drew his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled, remembering a first year spell he had learned. A beam shot from the beech wand, freezing Etemon.

The temperature immediately dropped, the desert vanishing along with his friends. Tai felt his medallion beat faster, seemingly in response to the temperature. Tai was standing in front of an icy obelisk, strange carvings running up and down its sides.

**A.N. And so the plot thickens. Tai and the group have been separated, and yet only one of them knows why. The fact that Tai has accepted magic means that he has opened himself up to… something. I know this sounds similar to book one but perhaps it will go differently. As I mentioned, the story may change. Now, we leave Tai and the others and jump to another group, Takato's. This is ruled by Baihumon and so it may be more informative. However, I will guarantee that Tai will play a part in this next chapter. Also, the obelisk is in a place neither here nor there. Since Henry is in Takato's group, I will be sharing some knowledge of the martial arts in that chapter and will be focusing on Henry. Now that that's out of the way, please bear with me as I crank out the next chapter.**


	8. The Tamers

Henry helped Suzie up. He still couldn't get used to the fact that she was eleven or only half human. His sister perked up, fox ears twitching at some unheard noise. "Henry, someone's fighting over there." She warned him. With that, Suzie ran off, followed by Henry and then the rest of the group. Though she was much faster than the rest of them, Suzie made sure to stay in sight. At last she stopped, looking down upon a large crater with a white tiger fighting some invisible chains.

"What is it Suzie?"

"He's trapped. Those bars keep him trapped but he knows there is a weak one so he attacks that one, wanting it to buckle. If he can break that one, he can help his territory but even loose it is too much trouble."

Henry stared, still not seeing anything. Then, he figured he would use some breathing exercises that his Sensei taught him. (**A.N. For those who do not know Japanese, Sensei means teacher. The term, as well as Senpai is used as an honorific for a teacher. Even if the teacher is a substitute, s/he will be addressed as _-Sensei.**) Henry closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, feeling the center of his body push the rest up (**This spot is a few inches from the belly button. It is where martial artists gain their power.**) Then, he let it out, slowly feeling his center drop. After a minute or two, he opened his eyes to see the tiger was surrounded by a glowing yellow barrier, unable to escape. Henry quickly leapt into action, drawing a quick breath and hitting a bar with an open hand. As he did so, he let out a quick and loud, "Kee-yah!" The force of his blow shattered the bar, allowing the beast to go free. (**If my memory serves, this yell is not some cute expression but a way to gather power. The yell helps bring more power to the body. I cannot remember what the term is called though. I can attest to this power as my instructor, Reggie-Sensei broke my blade with the force of his shout. I believe it is called Kiyai.**)

"Thank you young warrior." The Tiger said, now free.

"His name is Baihumon." Ryo said, looking at the tiger.

"And your name is Ryo Akiyama, correct?"

"Yes lord."

"Lord? Hah, I am no lord. I was saved by a human and yet I have only thanked the boy. As such, I have nothing to give you or yours. Nothing except…" With that, Biahumon thought for a moment. Seeming to come to a decision, Biahumon roared, his voice ripping a hole through the sky. "That shall take you home. I know you wish to learn about the shadow of earth, but the answers are not here."

Without looking at one another, Ryo, Rika, Takuya, Henry, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Mako, and Jeri walked through the hole.

"Of course," Baihumon said as soon as they had left, "Home is not the same to everyone."

Ai and Mako fell onto two familiar beds. The boy and girl ran outside and noticed they were really in their home in London. The eight and nine year olds quickly tracked down the family owl, Hortense and sent a message to the school. (**A.N. The name Hortense was taken from a beloved book series of mine. This belonged to a noble owl that saved the heros in the first book. More on that in my big note at the end though!**)

Kazu landed on his familiar four poster bed. The boy noticed the green curtains and went downstairs. He then asked the third year boys Vincent and Gregory if they had seen Draco but unfortunately, neither boy had.

Suzie bounced on her yellow curtained bed then, realizing where she was, ran downstairs. She saw Jeri and Kenta but none of the others knew where their friends were.

Takato sat in the Gryffindor common room, looking at Rika and Ryo. Though all three had made it back, Henry and the other teams had not. After meeting with the others, they had learned Henry was the only one of the team that had not made it back

Henry felt the wind whistling around him, his clothes being no protection from the chill. When he and Suzie had jumped through, he had felt Suzie's hand clench his, yet when he appeared here, it just wasn't there. He looked around and thought he saw something so he walked, wondering what it was.

**A.N. Short chapter 'eh? Well now two people are missing. Now on to Hortense. The series is called the Guardians of Gahoole and is around sixteen books long. You should give it a read as the movie does not give it justice, cramming six books into one movie. **


	9. The Legendary Warriors

"THIS IS RIDICULUS!" Zoey Orimoto yelled. Two days into their journey, the Legendary Warriors had been chased by something that had almost killed the warriors with one swipe. The five had been forced to run deeper and deeper through their location, the Digital Moon. Unfortunately, the group was almost to their starting point.

"Why can't we use our spirits?" She said, panting.

"I do not know but if need be, I will protect you all long enough." Koichi said, the only one not out of breath.

"Bull, we don't need to rely on only one of us. Oh, if only Takuya were here."

"Takuya Kanbara has a different destiny. Only unmarked humans with the power of spirits can follow your path, Zoe Orimoto."

"Who's there?"

"Do you not recognize me?" A large angel floated down, resting easily by Zoe. "I am Ophanimon, lady angel of the moon. My brothers of sun and star are also familiar, one of you has met one of them." (**A.N. I decided to switch things around. Hopefully I will get around to fixing things. As it now stands, Seraphimon was freed first instead of Ebowamon and Cherubimon instead of Azulongmon. I'll explain this more later.**)

"Yes, Seraphimon gave me my power." Koichi spoke up.

"Yes, we are known for our gifts it seems."

"No, I just needed to find out about Bruce and how to stop him."

"Bruce is but a mere shadow. The first, Randalf was a powerful opponent. Bruce was even more so. However, this place houses the fifth shadow, the one that controls the light of the mind. You can sense its power, making it easy to attack. At present, only two people can fight it and win. Only one of these is even human."

"Who?"

"Takuya Kanbara and Harry Potter. Only they know how to control the mind. Even they stand no chance, their powers undeveloped."

"But if we can't do anything about this shadow, is there something we can do about Kaskana?" Tommy asked the thirteen year old staring at his hands.

"If you knew about the shadow, yes. As is, you would be a fool to try."

"But how can we let the shadow spread?"

"I think you know, all of you."

With that, all five warriors crumpled to the ground, each feeling like they didn't belong here. Ophanimon stared, disgusted that she revealed herself to weaklings. She started to turn but froze, noticing Tommy rising, his knees threatening to give way.

"I don't know what trick you are trying to pull but I am a digidestined and a Legendary Warrior. I cannot let you or anyone else play with my mind, forcing me to turn back." The boy said. Once, he would have been a crying ten year old. Then he got his spirit and relied on it to keep him strong. Now, a boy confident in himself stood, glaring at the she-angel. Without a word, Ophanimon smiled at him. Then, quickly she turned and backhanded the boy, Tommy being forced into space.

As though it had been a dream, Tommy woke up, the snow around him colder than anything he had felt.

**A.N. Ok, I did some research. Now, there are eight Sovereign and seven shadows. However, there is actually an eighth shadow who we have already met in book one. He currently has no story. Now, Bruce and Randalf were moved to parallel Cherubimon and Seraphimon because I decided to group them based on elements. Zhuqiaomon is the fire guardian, Ebowamon the water, Baihumon the steel/earth, Azulongmon the sky/lightning, Cherubimon the stars, Seraphimon the sun, Ophanimon the moon, and Fanglongmon the light/darkness. Fanglongmon will be the center or core. In a sense, he will be like Lucemon in Frontier. Now four of these play parts in mythology. I know this is really a short chapter but this was one of these where I tried to avoid writing it until I figured things out but I kept typing and thinking the beginning sentence. I have three groups left to cover: 02, DATS, and the Valkyrie. I also need to figure out what to do with Tommy, Tai, and Henry.**


	10. 02: Davis dies!

Davis collapsed, the blood from his leg sticking to the ground. When he and his team had tried to digivolve their partners, nothing happened. Instead, Davis tried to rely on his physical strength. When he ran at the attacking Frigimon, Davis' leg had come in contact with… something. He had no idea what, but he wasn't able to hit the snow bear digimon. And now, his leg was stuck to the ground. Ken tried to pull it out, but it had made the boy's leg feel worse. "T-take V-v-veemon. I-I-I can't move and y-y-y-you need t-t-to help K-Kari. Sh-she needs us t-to find out what we c-can."

"No." Ken said, "I can't leave you."

"K-ken." Shakily, Davis reached up and took off his goggles. In his own timeline before he had been brought here, Davis had broken his pair on his first trip to the Digital World. His hero, Tai Kamiya had given his own pair to Davis, saying that the leader had to have them. With this in mind, Davis took a breath.

"No, I won't leave."

Davis smiled, sucked in another breath and offered his goggles, "As we all know, the leader of the Digidestined just wouldn't look right without them. So here, I want you to have mine."

"But, you."

"No, I was the leader and I did good but, well you need to move on and without a leader." Davis coughed, "Without a leader you just wouldn't be able to do anything."

Yolei was crying while Cody just stared. Willis had never been part of a team but he stood by, knowing this was important.

"No."

"I won't last long. I can't move and now my leg isn't the only thing that is numb. Give Jun my stuff but tell her to give it to those who would like it."

"But I'm no leader."

Davis struggled and then grabbed Ken's hand, forced it open and then put the goggles in it, closing it with his own. "Y-you had the courage to face your fears and to face the trials. Th-there's no one else who c-could. E-except, T-T.K-K. B-but h-he's with his own team n-now." Davis' hand fell to the ground and the boy was still, a smile on his face.

Minutes passed by and then Ken looked up. The changes that Seraphimon had made to him were seemingly gone, the boy now completely human. With tears in his eyes, Ken put on the goggles and spoke. "Whatever is here will need to be reported to the others. Davis would not want us to do nothing so we need to continue on. Whatever hurt Davis is blocking our way and without the ability to Digivolve, our partners won't be able to help with that. We need to run back to the meadow, it should only be a day away if we move quick."

"But, we need to bury Davis." Yolei said.

When they turned around, the blood and the boy were both gone, the only indicator that he had been there was the dent in the snow. Saddened, Willis sank to his knees. This boy had been here for him, and now he was gone. Suddenly, Willis felt himself sinking. "RUN AWAY!" He yelled. When no one responded, Willis pushed the closest person, Yolei. "Go! Something's happening, I can't move, I-I'm sinking."

"We can't leave you!"

Willis whipped around to Ken. "Yes you can. You can and you will. I don't know what's happening but if you stay here you'll get caught too. Go find Harry or Takuya or Tai or-or Marcus or even Takato. Hurry, they'll know what to do!"

Before anyone else could move, hands shot up and grabbed Yolei. At this, Ken glanced at her and pushed Cody forward. The two ran full tilt south, not looking behind. When one slowed down, the other smacked them, starting the slow on up again. When they reached the end of the snow line, Cody shoved Ken, the goggled boy falling to the ground. Cody ran forward and collided with something, flying out of sight.

Ken got up, misty eyed. Davis, Cody, Willis, Yolei. He was the only one who had made it. He slowly trudged, not even noticing that he was walking through a portal that had opened up. The only time he noticed something was when he felt heat across his face and saw the Quidditch pitch in the distance. Unable to maintain it any longer, Ken collapsed, his tears turning the dirt to mud.

**A.N. Davis is dead. I-I am trying to hold back the tears but they just want to fall. Before the death thing crossed my mind, I was deciding if Davis or Marcus would be the one but Davis won out. I don't know if we will see him again but Yolei and Willis are not dead. I guess it was Hypothermia and blood poisoning. Being the land of snow, this was Ebowamon's territory but they never met the turtle, or did they? All I know is that we will find out when the two return. For now, can Ken handle the burden placed on him?**


	11. DATS: Keenan sleeps

Marcus roared in fury, "You will not attack my friends!" His opponent, a saber-toothed lion named SaberLeomon had just scarred Thomas with a claw. Angrily, the bear boy charged, punching and kicking the beast.

"Haha, you think that will hurt me? You have no bite to your attack. Fighting you is pathetic." SaberLeomon shook off Marcus, flinging the boy onto a rock. "And you! Only one of you belongs." At this, SaberLeomon looked at Keenan.

"Me? I am human!"

"No, you are not. You look human but that is all." SaberLeomon charged, hatred filling his eyes. Miki and Megumi moved to protect the boy but both were flung aside. Thomas and Yoshi tried to call up their DNA charge, the key to digivolution, but each time they tried, they found themselves weaker and weaker until they could not even move. Before Spencer, Sampson, and Homer could leap into the fray, something fell to the ground, striking SaberLeomon.

From Marcus' side, Kristy looked up. Soaring toward them was a strange dragon. Quickly, the beast landed. "I know what you want, SaberLeomon but you cannot win that way."

"A-azulongmon!" SaberLeomon exclaimed.

"Forgive my servant, he is overeager. Keenan, you must have sensed the-" With that, the beast broke off and Keenan collapsed. "Someone has died in Ebowamon's territory. Normally, we wouldn't have felt it here but power has passed to another."

"Th-that's where Davis' team went." Thomas said.

"The team is no longer led by Davis. He has passed the responsibility to Ken Ichijouji."

"What are you saying?"

"Just before he died, Davis gave Ken his goggles, passing the job to Ken."

"But how?"

"Strange powers are at work. Somehow, almost all of Ken's team has been captured. Even so, I suspect Ebowamon. However, Cody Hida has vanished completely. He and Ken tried to warn the rest of you but Cody was stopped by something. He is not the only one. Tommy Himi, Taichi Kamiya, and Henry Wong have also suffered the same fate."

"And Marcus?"

"What, Thomas?" Marcus stood, blood falling from his head. Kristy stood next to him, mopping up each drop. However, one drop escaped the boy, falling to the ground.

"Something is not right." Azulongmon said. "I'm afraid, you will need to run. Something has Marcus Damon frozen and now is waking up. I fear it will come for you."

Thomas stared at Marcus who nodded. "Run!" Thomas yelled. Keenan, Miki, Megumi, Sampson, Yoshi, and Homer ran. Spencer had turned to run but froze when he saw Kristy standing there. Quickly, he scooped up his daughter and carried her away. Just in time for the ground roiled and hands tried to grab where she once had stood.

"I will open up a portal to your world, it is not safe!" Azulongmon said, ripping a tear in the sky. Everyone ran through but while Spencer continued running, Kristy was jerked out of his grip. Keenan hit the tear but bounced off, unable to run through it. When he hit it, he began screaming in pain, as though the portal was a knife.

Keenan landed on his feet, shaking from the pain. Occasionally it stopped but then it would start again, causing him to gasp. His whole body hurt so much he couldn't move. Suddenly, he noticed the ground was moving, trying to shake him somehow. A jab of pain hit him, causing him fall onto his butt on the ground. When he tried to get up, he saw his legs were paralyzed, leaving him unable to stand. He felt them with his hands, which froze when they touched the ground, held fast. Keenan then noticed that a mound of earth covered his legs completely. "What happen to me?" (**A.N. Man I cringed writing that, I am really bad at grammar but even that got me.**)

"While he was wrong in his approach, SaberLeomon was right about something. You are a Digimon. However, no one realized it. When they passed through the Digital Gate, the humans of your world were killed, except one. That boy, you was given a gift. When you returned using a different gate, part of you rejected it. Now, you are unable to pass through a gate made by a Digimon. The pain of trying will rip you apart unless you cannot feel it."

"How?"

Azulongmon drew closer, his left eyes only a few inches from Keenan's eyes. "Look into my eyes. Do not look away." Keenan closed his eyes, and the dragon's voice changed.

_Look deep young warrior and meet your fate_

_There is no escape my mighty hold_

_For I am god you cannot hate_

_For your will shall fold_

_For when you struggle you shall lose_

_The mind you hold so very close._

_So now little one, look at your king_

_And follow now his very whim._

Keenan felt himself slipping away and finally he was forced to look into Azulongmon's eyes. "Sleep now, and only wake, when the time is justly right."

**A.N. Yet another short chapter. I didn't want to kill two in a row so I saved Marcus. I think those of you who have been with me from the beginning know what is coming but don't be too sure. You may be wondering what happened to Kristy and this I can answer you, she met the same fate as the other missing. Even though tomorrow is the first day of class for me, I'll try to get the Valkyrie chapter posted as well as the next one so we can all find out. On a side note, as of the last chapter, I have posted a total of 50 chapters. Woohoo. Needless to say, there will probably be at least 50 more. **


	12. The Valkyrie: Takuya is taken!

After many days in the Digital World as Hakuya, Takuya walked out of a familiar storefront. The boy was leaning on Ron, wounded from a mysterious slash on his leg. Luckily, this portal had appeared and the group was able to take it. Or at least, most of the group was able to take it. Takuya saw Draco, Ron, and Joe behind him, and noticed that Harry was missing. Without a second thought, Takuya adjusted his goggles and ordered the group to the school.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, they saw Matt, TK, Mimi, Sora, and Izzy sitting over on one side of the Gryffindor table. On the other side; Yoshi, Thomas, Marcus, Miki, and Megumi sat Marcus' eyes downcast. Close to Marcus' group; Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ryo, and Rika were grouped together. By Matt's group; Zoe, Koji, Koichi, and JP sat. In the middle of the table, Ken sat alone, his sobs ringing through the silent hall. Takuya noticed that Ken wore Davis' glasses and occasionally touched them.

"What happened Matt?" Takuya asked.

"Well, we don't know. After Zhuqiaomon appeared to Tai, the bird gave him a warning and these pieces of coal. His warning proved accurate as the next day, Etemon appeared. We tried to Digivolve our partners but they couldn't do it so Tai hit him with a full body bind and then he vanished. Etemon tried to attack us but Zuqiaomon came and opened a portal to here."

"After we freed Baihumon, he opened a portal for us. He told us that it would take us home but Henry never made it back." Ryo said in a rush.

"Kristy was ripped from Spencer's arms and we don't know what happened to Keenan." Thomas said.

"Ophanimon hit Tommy and then we were here." JP squeaked.

Takuya looked at Ken and then spoke, "And you?"

"D-davis and the others are d-d-dead. Davis passed these on to me before he died and Cody and I were almost out of the snow when he slammed against some barrier and vanished."

Takuya gulped and then said, "Harry never made it back either. We tried to check Trial Mountain but it seemed to be gone. So we went to the north to check on you but I collided with something and my leg started bleeding. Luckily, we managed to escape into this portal and wound up at that strange shop, without Harry. Wherever everyone is, they'll take care of themselves."

Ken leapt up and then hit Takuya in the nose, causing the wolf boy to yelp. "HOW CAN FOUR DEAD PEOPLE TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES?!" The wolf boy didn't dodge as Ken hit him over and over. After a few minutes, Takuya's claw shot out and suddenly Ken was in the air, held by a claw around his wrist.

"You don't know that." He spoke quietly, his growl not even there. "Yes, Davis is dead but Willis, Yolei, even Cody could still be alive. Wherever they are they don't need their leader to break down and attack his friends. Davis left you in charge and he can't rest in peace knowing that his choice can't even do the right thing."

As the last word fell from Takuya's lips, the Great Hall doors swung open. The groups turned and stared as Yolei and Willis walked in, joining the groups. Ken was set down and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he had both in a hug. "What happened?"

"Ebowamon quickly told us that both worlds are in danger. Each shadow we defeat weakens the seal holding their master in place. Though they can go back and forth, the master shadow is confined along with Fanglongmon." Willis said. "In response to the threat, the Valkyrie were given new purpose, to protect the worlds. However, that wasn't enough. Any Digimon will be taken, forced to remain in the Digital World until the time comes. In this case, Digimon means one with a large connection to the world. Unfortunately, one escaped and Ebowamon is worried that they will be destroyed. Also, certain Digidestined that show they will go above and beyond their duty have been imprisoned in a section of the north. As soon as we found this out, we were transported back here."

When he finished, the castle began to shake. A recovered SaberLeomon ran in, aimed at Takuya. When the groups tried to stop him, Draco, Ron, Kari, and Joe froze. In a daze, they shoved everyone else away and grabbed Takuya who was also frozen. They walked to the Digimon and placed Takuya on his back. When the boy was mounted, SaberLeomon vanished and the Valkyrie were now able to control themselves again. Unfortunately, the rest of the Digidestined were not very happy.

"Why did you do that!?" Ken asked.

"We couldn't help it." Kari responded.

"They were doing their jobs."Yolei said calmly.

**A.N. So now it appears that Kristy, Henry, Tommy, Harry, Tai, and Cody are trapped in the same place. Meanwhile, Takuya and Keenan are trapped beneath the soil of the Digital World, unable to wake up. Will they wake up? Well. Only one way to find out and that is to read. I expect that I will have loads of "fan mail" to read, asking why I killed Davis. Please try to keep it as short as possible as I may have homework. Also, if you do want to complain using the review slot, please leave something about how I am doing aside from that. Well, on to the next chapter!**


	13. The Obelisk of Change

Tai stared at the obelisk, wondering why it was there. All of a sudden, his eyes blurred and he was able to read the writing on it. **The Obelisk of Change.** "The obelisk of change? Hm, guess I found myself somewhere weird." He said to himself. Tai then heard footsteps approaching him. He turned and saw Cody, Tommy, Kristy, and Henry padding toward him. Each stared at the monument and then was able to read the writing on it. "Well, guess this baby's all about change." Tai said, patting the Obelisk. But when he touched it, his hand became stuck, unable to move.

Henry ran to the other boy's rescue, jumping for a kick. As soon as he leapt however, he suddenly found his hand stuck to the top of the monument. When Henry's hand touched it, the other three felt a magnetic pull. Obeying it, Cody, Tommy, and Kristy touched the stone, one to a side, now held firm. _Press your back to the Obelisk of Change._ A voice called out. Unable to refuse, each person obliged.

With all four bodies attached, Henry fell, now caught completely by the rock. The others were raised up to his level and the Obelisk changed into a six sided structure. Slowly, the stone sucked in each body, only stopping when the faces of each person were the only things left. Above each person, a mask in the shape of their face formed and then slid into place, wiping each mind completely.

Harry felt something snap in his mind and he suddenly knew that he could read and speak any language. His body was now able to engulf another, giving them flame armor as well as giving Harry the ability to control that person. Strange body parts grew on him and then seemed to vanish, each one making him wish he could scream.

As Tai changed, he felt his heart shut down and his lungs stop. His eyelids seemed to vanish and energy coursed through him.

Tommy felt his mind warp, not knowing what the result of it would be. His bones seemed to dissolve, making his body feel weird.

Cody suddenly realized that his bones WERE gone. Somehow, the places where bones had been were now filled with muscle.

Henry felt his skin grow heavy, no longer able to be moved.

Kristy felt Biyomon's attacks flow into her. The pain that had been plaguing her intensified, until something snapped and she could no longer feel it. The mask faded into her body and she lay in the snow, shaking from the pain.

The next day, Ron and Hermione walked down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. To Ron's shock, Harry, Henry, and Tommy were waiting for them. Gone was the wolf boy, giving way to a normal looking Harry. To Ron's shock, Harry was speaking to Tommy in one language and Henry in another. When Ron and Hermione walked up, Harry quickly greeted them in English. "Hi guys."

Now a trio, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked to the cabin. Hermione and Ron noticed that every step seemed to hurt their friend but he wouldn't let them come near. After they figured out how to open their books, Hagrid told them that they would be riding "Hippogriffs." Harry quickly leaped in to try the challenge.

"Ye gotter bow to them but keep eye contact." Hagrid explained.

When Harry stepped forward, the hippogriff instantly bowed and Harry leapt on with lupine grace. In the blink of an eye, the beast took off, the boy easily keeping his seat. When Harry landed, the hippogriff was quickly taken over by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Unfortunately, Crabbe was taken to the hospital wing when the hippogriff scratched him.

"You my dear have the Grim."

"The Grim?" Harry asked.

"Yes, an omen of death. You will have an unhappy future young man."

"I'm sorry but I think you are mixing up my past and my future."

"Oh no, it is definitely the future."

Ron took the cup for a moment. "It looks like Professor Trelawney is right Harry, it does look like a big black dog."

"Hm, I wonder when it will happen." Harry said, as though he was talking about the weather.

Parvati Patil gasped at Harry, "Harry, it means you are going to die, aren't you scared?"

"It isn't like it'd be a new experience though." Harry said, his eyes misting over. "Death, it isn't such a big deal. Sure it hurts at first but then it goes away. Of course, it may be different for everyone but…" Harry stopped talking as the bell rang.

When Professor McGonagall transformed into a cat and back, no one noticed. At the mention of Professor Trelawney, she laughed it off and said that the professor always predicted someone's death.

"Yes but; Harry started talking about death like he had experienced it." Parvati said.

Professor McGonagall froze. "Class dismissed." She said, even though class had started five minutes ago. Harry slowly got up and walked out the door but McGonagall called him back.

"I don't think death is something to joke about."

"Of course Professor, I just don't see what is so scary about death."

"No one returned from death."

"That you know of."

Professor McGonagall looked at the boy, "What do you mean?"

"Most people see a white light but there really isn't one. You just are gone and you can't feel anything. Of course, I was only dead for half a day but still…"

"You were dead?"

"Yes, I died in my first year. Now don't take this the wrong way but I need to go, I have to get some things done." With that, Harry walked out the door while Professor McGonagall fainted.

**A.N. Well somehow Harry's lost the fur but he still has all the rest. Also, he seems to be more open about death, revealing that he has been there. With this Digiworld Arc finished, we move on to Kaskana. Trust me, this chapter will play a part in the next!**


	14. Dementors and possession

Soon, September turned into October. Quidditch practices began in earnest and Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood noticed his Seeker, Harry Potter was a different player. Harry seemed to have no fear of dying which improved his playing. Even so, Wood was known for taking Harry aside and trying to get the third year to see sense. However, his warnings fell on deaf ears.

In late October, the search parties for Keenan Crier, Davis Matymota, and Takuya Kanbara had been called off and the families were sent letters saying that their son was "missing and believed dead." Harry and the Digidestined were pulled aside at regular intervals to be questioned about the disappearances.

Meeting with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore

"Now Harry, you were last seen in the company of Takuya Kanbara, Davis Matymota, and Keenan Crier. Can you tell me where they are?"

Harry was silent.

"Where is Takuya?"

"Taken, professor."

"By who?"

Again, Harry was silent.

"And Davis?"

"He's dead sir."

"How?"

"Hypothermia and blood poisoning or so I've heard."

"You've heard?"

"Yes sir."

"How about Keenan?"

"I do not know sir."

Meeting with Ken Ichijouji and Albus Dumbledore

"Ken, can you tell us the current whereabouts of Takuya Kanbara, Davis Motymota, and Keenan Crier?"

"No sir."

"Takuya?"

"No sir."

"Keenan?"

"No sir."

"Davis?"

"H-h-he's dead s-sir."

"Those goggles are his property."

"He gave them to me before…"

"How did he die?"

"He hit some kind of barrier and cut his leg. When he fell, he was unable to get up and we watched him die in the snow."

"Snow?"

"Yes sir, we were… looking for something."

"Who gave you permission to leave the school?"

"You did sir. By not stopping us, you allowed us to leave."

"Yet you were not gone long enough to explain anything."

"It did seem that way didn't it sir?"

Even the questioning ceased as the first match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin neared. Instead of the usual pre-match excitement, a chill seemed to run through the air, as the Dementors drew closer. Shortly before the match began, a figure herded the Dementors into the pitch, the beasts scared for their lives.

Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch

"On my whistle, 3… 2… 1!" Madame Hooch yelled and the two teams soared off on their brooms. The rain was coming down hard, causing Harry's goggles to steam. The problem was rectified when Hermione applied a water repelling spell to them at a time out.

Harry heard the pitch fall silent and the familiar screams begin. He had just spotted the Snitch, and knowing that he didn't have long, Harry got up on his broom and leapt off, managing to catch the Snitch as he began his fall.

Draco saw Harry falling and pointed his broom down, all thoughts of tracking the Snitch gone. He quickly gained on the boy and a few feet from the ground, caught him. Draco noticed that Harry had something in his hand and when he pried the fingers open he saw the Snitch. Unfortunately, the rest of the crowd noticed the ball in his hand.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins!"

"NO!"

"No?" Lee Jordan said over the loudspeaker.

"I found it in Harry's hand!"

As Draco's statement faded away, Marcus Flint, Slytherin team captain threw his wand away and began hitting Draco. Before anyone could do anything, Draco was ducking, dodging, and blocking, each punch failing to meet its target.

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

Harry woke up on the floor of the Hospital Wing, surrounded by a multitude of bodies.

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw Draco's feathered hand held toward him. "What happened?"

"Dementors came out but you decided to jump. I caught you a few feet from the ground and noticed you had the Snitch in your hand. Of course, the teachers tried to give us the victory but… what is it?"

Harry had jerked his head up at something. When he next turned to Draco, his eyes were glazed. He stood up, dropped his human form, and charged at Draco. Upon contact, Draco opened up his mouth to scream but as the flames hit his tongue, he lost the ability to speak. His mind was shoved to the back leaving Harry in complete control. Draco began running on all fours, leaping quickly over each body. Draco noticed they were headed in one direction. However, the bird boy became frightened when he noticed that Harry was steering him toward one of the fourth floor windows. He leapt and crashed into the window full tilt.

_I'm alright! _Around him, glass shards melted, leaving not even a scratch on the boy. He fell four stories and landed on the ground, not stopping for a moment as he ran. The only time he stopped was when he faced a shadow being. He rose onto his feet and then leapt at the shadow, ripping and tearing with unknown power. Dimly, Draco noticed others join the fight; Henry was kicking and hitting, Kristy was slashing, Cody had a stick he was using to beat the enemy, Tommy was swiping anything that got close, Tai was practically dancing his way around. Draco collapsed, his mind his own. Knowing he had a duty, he leapt up and soared over, dive bombing the thing. He saw flames surrounding Henry whose fighting style had changed. At last, the shadow creature fled and Draco willed himself back to his usual form. All around him, the others were on the ground.

Harry woke up on the ground, "What happened?"

"You possessed me and we fought Kaskana. Unfortunately, it escaped. As soon as it fled you all fell." Draco explained, leading the group back to the castle.


	15. Davis lives?

While Keenan and Takuya slept, they underwent many changes. While Takuya became Flamemon, Keenan was slowly changing into an Elecmon. In the human world, November passed into December. Unable to go to Hogsmeade; Harry spent an early December afternoon walking from Professor Lupin's office to the Library. Though he knew his friend was alive, Harry missed Takuya. Lost in thought, Harry almost missed a pair of voices.

"Psst, Harry!"

"Over here!"

Harry walked over and saw the Weasley twins, Fred and George. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrr, what do you want?"

The twins jerked back, seeing Harry's true form for the first time. A wolfman with fire for eyes and hair stood in front of them, lips drawn back into a snarl. On his head was a pair of goggles that did not melt in the heat. The boys began to sweat from the heat, each drop falling to the ground. "W-we wanted t-to give you th-th-this m-m-map."

"Oh? I see a simple sheet of parchment."

"N-no it just say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good and then y-you'll see the map. Th-there are."

"Four passages right?" Harry said, hearing the boys thoughts

"Y-yes this one. "

"Is just a cave, that one was closed off, that one was barricaded and that one leads to Honeydukes?"

As soon as they handed Harry the map, the boys collapsed on the ground, unable to move. Harry ran to a statue of a witch and, using Fred and George's memories, materialized his wand and tapped it against the witch's humpback. "Dissendium!" He said, then turned into flame as he entered the tunnel.

Harry exited the tunnel and found himself in a basement. He quickly appeared in a candy store and listened in on a conversation, "What about blood pops?"

"Definitely not!" Hermione told Ron.

"Oh, I don't know, they're great for vampires and werewolves."

"Harry is not-" Hermione froze, feeling hot. Quickly, the feeling passed and she continued, "Harry is not a vampire or a werewolf."

"No, but he is hairy."

"No he isn't."

"Are you that blind?"

"Are you?"

"No, I know him. Probably a bit better than you do."

"Well." Hermione paused, "Why don't we come back later? I think we should go see the Shrieking Shack."

"I thought you hated the Shack."

"I think you are a little crazy."

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron noticed that Hermione's form was wavering. When he looked closer, he saw she had a sheet of flames all around her. When she turned back to him, Ron blinked. It looked like she was both Harry and Hermione.

"I see you have figured it out, Raptor." Hermione was confused, who was Raptor and why was she calling Ron that?

"Harry, you aren't supposed to be here, why don't you hide on me instead of her, I'm more used to you." Ron said.

"As you wish." Hermione collapsed as Harry fell away from her, coming at Ron. Ron concentrated on his friend, using the Valkyrie connection to keep himself in charge. The fire that is Harry turned into a red cloak and Harry found himself in the back of Ron's mind, watching through his eyes.

Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes. He was wearing this wonderful red cloak but what she noticed was his hand. There seemed to be the beginnings of talons on his nails. "Hermione, are you OK?" Ron asked.

"Yes, who's Raptor?"

"Oh, it's an inside joke. I'm always acting like he's something I have to chase after so sometimes you know? Why don't we get a butterbeer though?"

"O-OK."

When the duo sat down and had their butterbeers in front of them, Ron seemed to relax, tension Hermione had no idea about falling off of him. He filled the space by chatting about school, class, and other things.

"I wish Harry was here though." Hermione said.

"Oh, Harry's alright. He just couldn't get his form signed with that disaster with Takuya."

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to those missing students, Davis."

At this, Ron stiffened. "We should forget about Davis. He was a good guy and made me feel welcome but he can't rest in peace if we keep thinking about him."

"Are you saying he's dead?"

"Yes. I'm just glad everyone else is alright. I mean Harry was touch and go for a bit but he got a second chance." For an instant, Ron's eyes seemed to turn into flames. Before Hermione was able to look at the boy, his eyes were normal and he was continuing, "But enough about that, let's just have a good time."

When the two passed by the shop that held the gate, something shoved Harry outside of Ron. Hermione spun around and saw Harry standing there, staring at Ron. The boy was on the ground, writhing and screaming. "Something's got Ron. Get back to the school and make sure everyone else is safe too." Harry growled at Hermione. The girl didn't move so Harry let out a growl that shocked her so bad she collapsed. Meanwhile, the twitching Ron was being dragged over the threshold. Quick as a flash; Henry, Cody, Tai, Kristy, Tommy, Suzie, Ken, Draco, Kari, Joe, Izzy, Koichi, and Marcus were there. With Harry, the group jumped through the gate.

The gravesite of Davis Motomiya

As the group watched, Ron was sucked into the snow. Each turned their heightened senses to the ground and saw that something was stitching itself to Ron. Fiber by fiber, each part of Ron seemed to be encased in this other entity until finally, Ron crawled out of the snow. "I see you've been taking care of things, Ken."

Ken jerked back as if stunned. Though it looked and smelled like Ron Weasley, the voice that came out belonged to the dead boy, Davis Motomiya.

**A.N. No, Davis is not alive. His soul has just taken over Ron's. Of course, Ron's in there too, fighting for his life. Unlike with Harry and Takuya, I promise you a full out war between the minds. Who will win? The dead gogglehead? Or the living wizard? After many weeks of wanting to do something like this, the fight of a lifetime begins. But while Ron and Davis clash, Takuya and Keenan lay in waiting. But will they stay buried? And what of Kaskana? A stunning climax is coming and you'll just have to be there for it.**


	16. Battle of the mind

The mind of Ron Weasley

Ron couldn't move, his body completely out of his control. Every time he tried to move he cried out. -Why!?-

-I can't leave my team.-

-So you take over me? I'm a Valkyrie, not a human.-

-Oh really? Show me!-

In vain, Ron continued to struggle, trying to move.

_-Don't fight with your body Ron, fight with your mind.-_

-H-Harry?-

_-Yes Ron. If only you were Raptor, but now Davis is.-_

With Harry's words, something in Ron snapped.

**Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley swear to uphold the Valkyrie honor?**

"**Ye-yes."**

**Do you pledge your soul to the Rider of the Valkyrie?**

"**ulp, yes."**

**Do you swear to uphold these oaths until the breath has left your body?**

"**Yes."**

**Do you submit to the Ritual of the Change?**

"**Yes."**

**Then by the power of the Valkyrie, I name you Raptor, may you be bound by your oath for eternity.**

-I will not let you win!- Ron yelled.

In bed, Ron's mouth opened and he screamed, "I will not let you win!"

-Oh? But I have you.-

-You have my body but not my mind, my memories. You have not felt your own blood pouring down your hand, changing into a wild beast. You have not suffocated in a pool of water. You can never win.-

-I must survive.-

-No. Even if you returned to life, you would not be the person you used to be. You are no Davis. Davis would have been a leader, accepting the decisions he needed.- Now, Ron was able to run at the form of Davis. Davis blocked the blow and countered with another. Ron quickly leapt up, flipped, and struck the other boy in the head. Davis tried to duck but was not used to living in his mind. As such, he flew back. -I know the responsibility of my oath and I know what it means to be a wizard. You are simply a fool who does not know anything about the body you possess.-

While in Herbology class, Ron flew off his bench and collided with Ernie McMillian. "Get out of my head!"

-Get out of my head!- Ron continued his barrage, never letting up an inch. Though he didn't know it, his Valkyrie senses were slowly seeping into him, making him faster and stronger.

Ron fell to the floor, a smear of blood joining the point of impact to his head. His eyes were wild and he kept jerking and shaking, almost as though he had a seizure. The rest of the class had given up on the lesson, instead watching Ron's struggle.

-I refuse to have something like you in control. You belong in the ground with all the scum.- With this, Ron gave a final mental shove, casting the other boy out completely.

Ron rolled off the hospital bed, his body bruised and battered. Though he had won the fight in his mind, it broke him and locked his consciousness away. Yet when Madame Pomphrey and two Healers from St. Mungo's tried to move him to the hospital, it was as though Ron was held fast to the floor. The three struggled to lift him.

"Leave him alone!" Harry roared onto the scene, shoving the group away from the boy. The flaming wolf was back and for the first time, Madame Pomphrey saw that he was not the boy she knew. In his place was a raging beast of fire, flames dancing over his body.

_By the fires of rebirth_

_Only those half and half_

_Can touch this body with their hands_

_Till awaken it does so_

_Guard him well, oh flames of mine_

_Wait for the time his mind is won._

With a flash, flames leapt from Harry to Ron and then disappeared, now protecting the third year boy. As soon as it was done, Harry regained his human form and walked away, leaving Ron on the floor. When the three adults tried to put Ron back in his bed, each suffered a painful burn at the point of contact.

Trapped in his severed mind, Ron sat. At first, he tried to move but soon he gave up. Instead, he used the time to look inside of himself. He grew used to the confines of his mind and began to watch his own memories to keep from boredom. The Valkyrie part of him finally showed him that the moves he had shown in his mind had been developed from training sessions with the other three. He began using some of this knowledge, taking deep "breaths" to calm himself. He used the pathways in his mind to pick up on the thoughts of others, learning that Harry and the rest of the Digidestined were to begin extra lessons to learn how to fight the Dementors. He used this power to learn spells and potions that he never knew, practicing every step in his vast mind. The once black space now was a cozy cottage with equipment to help him with his work.

History of Magic Classroom

Harry opened the door to the classroom and looked in. The haggard Professor Lupin was waiting for him. As Harry sat down, he felt someone eavesdrop on his mind. Harry quickly picked up on the person's energy and opened a line of communication, using his long hours of practice with Takuya to maintain it.

-How are you Ron?-

-Well enough. Mind if I join in?-

-Not at all, it's been a while since I had another mind to pay attention to.-

"Now the spell I wish to teach you is called Expecto Patronum. This will summon a force of positive energy that will protect you from the Dementors." Lupin began.

-Expect-O Pat-roan-um.-

However, you can't just use the words to conjure up the barrier. You also need to think of something happy.

Ron saw a figure walking toward him and felt himself mirror the other's movements. When they were a hairs breadth away, the figure leapt out at him.

-No, not happy enough.- Harry said.

Ron then stepped into a fire and felt as though he was home for the first time. Though it was Harry's memory, Ron knew it was the right one.

-That'll be perfect Harry.-

"I'm ready." Harry told Lupin. At this, the professor opened a box and out popped a Dementor. Conjuring up a small wall of flame, Harry wrapped the feeling around him. Ron gathered the memory of how proud his parents had been when they found out he had been placed in Gryffindor House. Together, two hands lifted their wands and two voices rang out, "Expecto Patronum!" To everyone's shock, twin beams of light flew out of Harry's wand, one turning into a stag and the other into a fox terrier. Both animals ran at the Boggart that was pretending to be a Dementor and caused the creature to stumble back. Lupin quickly shut the lid of the box and stared at the boy.

"So, what were you thinking of?"

"Well, I was thinking about when I first felt the power of fire." Harry said.

On the other side of the floor, Ron Weasley opened his eyes, completely restored to his body.

**A.N. So what did happen to Davis? Had his soul become corrupted? Or was that something else? Has Ron retained the powers he gained while trapped in his mind? And when the hell will we see Kaskana? Well, wait and see.**


	17. Tai's sacrifice

Harry and Ron slid into Defense against the Dark Arts right on time. Though Ron was always laid back, today he pushed Harry to arrive early. When the boys took a seat, neither was surprised to see Severus Snape walk to the head of the class.

"Turn your books to page 374." The man said to the class. Hermione spoke up, telling Snape that they were not onto werewolves but Snape quickly told her to raise her hand while speaking.

"What are the signs of a werewolf?"

To everyone's surprise, Ron's hand went up along with Hermione's. Seeing an opportunity, Snape called on Ron. "Well they become more tired as the moon begins to get fuller. Also, some may take sick leave to prepare. In wolf form, they have longer muzzle and teeth. The hair will be longer and of course, being originally human, the wolf will be larger than an ordinary wolf. Aside from this, the werewolf will have a different call than a wolf or dog."

Snape closed his mouth and then spoke, "And can you demonstrate?"

Ron closed his eyes for a second and got up. He threw back his head and then let out a normal wolf call. "That was a typical wolf call." Another pause and then the next one started as a snarl, turning into a blood-chilling howl. "And that," Ron told the class, "is the howl of a werewolf. It's approximate though as my vocal cords are not as flexible as a werewolf's." With that, Ron sat down, ignoring the stares from his classmates.

"Well Weasley, that was… well done. Tell me, how do you know what a werewolf sounds like?"

"I know one sir. In a way, I know several although they are more wolf than man. Of course, I have to remain silent about their identities."

The class continued and each student took notes. However, midway through the lesson; Harry, Draco, Ron, Tommy, and Henry felt something nearby. All five heads shot up and listened. When Professor Snape spun around to ask a question, five chairs scraped across the floor.

"Sit down!" Snape roared.

"I apologize sir but if we do so the school will be attacked." Harry said, as calmly as if he were discussing the weather. Before Snape could say another word, Draco erupted into feathers and armor.

"Sorry sir but Harry is right. You humans can't sense it but something is coming. It is our duty to keep it contained until we can kill it." Draco said, flying to the window.

Ron leaped out first, followed by Henry and Tommy. Harry nodded to Hawk who leapt out after. "Professor, I know you don't understand. I know it looks like we are killing ourselves and maybe we are but we were given a duty. Oaths bind us to the task and so I must lead my team."

"But, you have class!"

"We will see you in your office so we can pick up the assignments we will have missed." With that, Harry leapt into the air. When he came down, he was a half wolf, half man with armor covering his body. He looked back and Snape saw that the eyes were actually flames.

Before he could think about it further, Snape leapt onto the wolf boy. As soon as he made contact, Snape burst into flames and Harry vanished.

-You do know that was foolish right?-

-Where are we going?-

-To battle. I still don't have my newest powers down yet.-

-_Professor, this isn't something you should concern yourself with. Try to give in and you won't remember a thing. If you don't, the death of another could be on your hands._- Ron spoke up.

Even with this advice, Severus Snape could not. Instead, he felt his hands and feet hit the ground, the wind through his greasy hair. Against his wishes, he enjoyed the feeling. Together, teacher and student neared the evil force. Out of concern, Ron used his powers to knock Snape's mind unconscious, and then gave in to Raptor.

When Severus Snape woke up, he discovered he was bleeding. Around him were students from various houses; Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Tommy Himi, Ken Ichijoiji, Cody Hida, Kristy Damon, Taichi Kamiya, Henry Wong, Koushiro Izumi, Draco Malfoy, Joe Kido, Hikari Kamiya, Marcus Damon, Koichi Minomoto, and Suzie Wong. He looked up, "What happened?"

"You tell us. Ron knocked you out but when Harry disengaged from you, you charged after Kaskana like a madman, clawing and biting." Draco said.

"K-Kaskana?"

"The shadow we've been fighting all year. Sir, you went crazy, like an animal." With Draco's words ringing in his ears, Snape collapsed.

The ground shook, split open. Out of it rose Kaskana. Before anyone else could leap into the fray, Tai tackled the shadow. "I've had enough!" He roared. The others were forced to stand back as they felt Tai pull out all the stops. "We've tried to stop you but you keep getting in our way. Davis is dead, Takuya is taken, and Keenan is missing. I won't stand for it any more. I will make a stand and you will die!"

Kari felt what her brother would do, remembering a time three years ago. "NO TAI!"

Harry and Ron leapt for the boy, the powers of the three fusing together and trapping them. Around Tai's body was Harry's flame while Ron's Raptor instincts and willpower pulsed at Tai's mind. The boy leapt at the same time as Kaskana, both already weakened and both already in pain. There was an explosion of light and Harry flew out of Tai's body.

Tai fell from above, his body cooling on the way down. Kari and a revived Harry ran toward the boy but by the time they got there, a third person had fallen to the fight against the shadows.

**A.N. I shouldn't have continued writing while I watched the Chapter Black Arc. It looks like there is now a death toll: Harry Potter (Revived,) Davis Matimoto, Ronald Weasley, and Taichi Kamiya. I hope that they are the last but I know they are not. So it is with a heavy heart that I post this chapter to the Harry Potter and the Digidestined series**


	18. Death and life

"Kamiya Taichi was a noble person who cared for every one of his friends. He didn't die protecting you from Dementors or killers, instead dying to save everyone from a threat that scared them. He was always the first to battle and the last to leave, his friends knowing he would always be there and his enemies targeting him first for his efforts. I only wish he was still here." Matt was standing next to a pair of open graves, giving Tai's eulogy.

"Ron was the best friend one could ever have. Jealous at times, he was always there just the same. I only knew him for three years but in those years I have seen him swallow pride and face fears just to protect us. Although he was only drawn to Tai, I know that Ron will rest in peace, living on in us for the rest of our days." As Harry finished Ron's eulogy, a group of people threw an empty coffin in one of the graves and a coffin with the body of Tai in the other.

"R-r-ron, why did you leave me?" Hermione wailed.

"B-b-brother!" Kari said from next to Hermione.

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, slapping them both, "Hermione, he died as he lived and he isn't coming back. Kari, you have a team to lead so do your damn job!"

"M-me?" Kari asked.

"You are his sister." Harry said. "Besides, this isn't done."

"I-it isn't?"

"We have four more to defeat, and then the last."

"Besides, with Sirius Black still at large, the three of us need to take care of business and keep the school safe from Dementors, right Harry?"

Harry, Kari, and Hermione turned around. In front of them, Ron stood. His eyes were clouded but at the same time they were sharp. Kari and Harry noticed power flowing off of him. "RON!" Hermione screamed.

-What the hell happened?-

-I don't know. I just… I think it was Tai. He knew he could save one person and he chose the one who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.-

-Well it seems we'd better head back then-

With that, the students filed back into the school.

**A.N. Short I know but there is a reason. All the end crap is coming next and I needed to tie up loose ends. It may take me a bit to work out the next leg though so until then farewell.**


	19. The night of truth

"Listen, I know you two don't care but Buckbeak's execution is tonight." Hermione said, staring at Ron and Harry. At that, the mask of indifference slid from Harry's face. In that moment, she saw him as he now was. Hermione saw a wolf cub, bruised and beaten, weighed down by a great destiny. In the next instant, he was back to being a boy.

"I know you think we don't care but, thank you for trying to help Hagrid. If things were different, we would have been there for you but as is…" Ron petered off.

"And how do you know?" Hermione retorted.

"Well…"

"It's tonight." Harry piped up.

"What is?" The other two asked.

"I've been having visions of the future for over a year. Half of one has been fulfilled but the other half has become clearer. Four animals once stood in front of a mighty tree. One fell at the hands of a fifth while the other fell to shadow. The first rejoins the rest of the four at the night of great injustice. Otter, deer, and dog try to ease the passing of a noble beast but fail. One they thought their own leads them to a place two know well. From there, truth is found and lost. The group returns and stops the injustice but that gives way to more. The last images I see are a dog chasing a wolf and a stag protecting the future." Harry said. "We need to go to Hagrid's. What's more, we have to be there."

With those words, the three set off. "Where are you going?" Draco asked them. Hermione, grieving decides to do the unthinkable. "YOU! It's all your fault! You don't like us so you decide to have our friend's job go wrong!" With this, Hermione smacks the boy, not even noticing that he barely felt it. Draco fell to the ground, wondering what she was talking about.

Hagrid had welcomed their company but when the time came, he had quickly shooed the teens away. When the axe fell, they were in the pumpkin patch. Hermione was in tears but if she hadn't she would have noticed that the eyes of the other two were dry.

-This is strange, I feel like this isn't the last time we'll see Buckbeak.-

-What do you mean?-

-Well… Wait, is that Scabbers?- Scabbers, Ron's rat had been missing until today. When Hagrid gave him back to the boy, Ron had stuffed him in his jacket. Now however, the rat was running toward the tree that broke Harry's broom and that had last year broken Ron's wand. Quickly, first Ron then Harry and Hermione ran after the rat.

"Scabbers NO!" Ron yelled. The rat had vanished into the tree, known as the Whomping Willow and now Ron was at a loss as to how to get him. However, the problem was solved by a big black dog. The dog quickly grabbed Ron and dragged him through the roots. If this had been last year, Ron would have been crying out in pain, but his bones were no longer made of bone, now encased in Steel Digizoid. Even so, the boy spared a gasp at the dog's bite.

"RON NO!" Hermione cried, "No, not you too Harry!" As Ron was taken, Harry leapt into action, loping through the darting branches that gave the tree its name. Quickly, Harry disappeared, leaving Hermione outside. Knowing she shouldn't but deciding to do so, Hermione ran toward the tree, trying to duck and dodge. Just as a large branch came toward her, the cat she had bought at the start of the year, Crookshanks jumped past her and hit a strange knot in the tree. This froze the tree and allowed Hermione to rejoin Harry.

The two walked through the tunnel which led to a large room. When they entered it, they saw Ron shivering. "H-Harry, it's him, it's Sirius Black!"

Quickly, Harry turned and beheld a bedraggled man. The man shut the door and turned toward the two. Harry, acting on impulse, drew out his Holly wand and faced Hermione, "Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled. He saw her look of betrayal but did not linger on her face. "I know you aren't here to kill me." He told the man.

"Y-you do?" Sirius Black stuttered.

"You smell like anger at a betrayal. Also, there is a desire to extract revenge at a friend. If you wanted to kill me, you would not have this feeling since I am no friend. You aren't the stag and you aren't the wolf, I've already met one and the other will not return yet. That leaves the rat and the dog. However, the rat was the betrayer and you have been shown to be otherwise. Am I right, Padfoot?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. Dogs don't have worm-tails nor do they have anything to do with prongs or the moon. I know you have something to do with my map because I have felt that you are tied to it. Ron gave me the piece of the puzzle I needed to figure it out when he didn't try to talk to me."

"But he told you who I was."

"Out loud so as to not throw off Hermione's suspicions. If he had warned me using other methods you would be in trouble. Even so, my visions don't tell me anything. Why are you on the run if you weren't a traitor? I know you had something to do with my parent's death but tonight shows it doesn't add up."

"As you may have heard, I was the secret keeper for the Potters." Sirius Black broke off as the four heard something. That something was revealed as Remus Lupin. Lupin quickly went over and hugged Black.

"Wolf and dog, together again. So you were secret keeper right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. However, Voldermort had been trying to get to the Potters so I secretly switched with a classmate and friend of mine, Peter Pettigrew."

"The rat."

"Correct. However, I later found out he was working for Voldermort so after he hit your house, I cornered Peter in the street. He acted like I was the traitor and then turned his wand backward and cast a killing curse on twelve people. He quickly turned himself into a rat and fled to the sewers. When I got the paper one morning, I saw him as a rat on that boy's shoulder. So, I broke out by transforming into a dog and began to pursue him."

"But everyone thought it was me he was after. I'm guessing Scabbers is Pettigrew but Hermione will need more proof. I'd give you my wand but it won't work for you. Ron? Can you give him yours?"

"Already have." Came the reply.

With that, Lupin and Black cast a spell that turned the rat, Scabbbers into a rat-like man, Peter Pettigrew. Black tried to kill him but Harry stopped him. "He killed my parents. I should be the one. However, I think he will prove useful so we should let him go." Harry said. As the group left the tree, the moon rose, full.

"He hasn't taken any potion!" Hermione shrieked. Black changed into a dog and went after the now werewolf Lupin. However, Lupin turned at a wolf call.

At this call, Harry froze, "Takuya?" He wondered.

Sirius Black was flung aside and Harry and Hermione dragged him to the lake where the group met up with Dementors. Harry tried to stave them off but he was too late. Hermione fell from the strain and just as Harry was about the collapse, a white stag charged the Dementors. With that last image, Harry fell to the ground, unconscious.

**A.N. Since Harry is not human and Ron has special powers, this scene went different in the book. For this reason, the next will also be different.**


	20. Return to the past now!

"This is a hospital! There are people ill!"

Harry woke up, wondering what happened before he blacked out. He saw a man send out a stag, his father take down the Dementors but then he blacked out from the memories. He looked around and saw Hermione and Ron sitting up. Before he could say anything, Dumbledore arrived. "Sirius Black, he's innocent!" The three yelled. Dumbledore silenced them with a wave of is hand and then left a cryptic message. "I will lock the door at midnight. If you act quickly, more than one innocent life can be spared. Sirius is being held in the west tower, third window from the right. Ms. Granger, three turns shall do it." With this, Dumbledore left the group and locked the door.

"She has something called a Time-Turner, that's how she's able to get to all her classes!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"How do you know?"

"Weeeell I saw you take it out once. My father mentioned it. Doesn't it turn back time an hour per flip?" Ron said.

"I had to promise never to use it for anything other than class but since Dumbledore said… Harry come here, Ron your leg is injured so you can't go."

"Like hell it is." Ron said, running over to the other two... Hermione tied the chain of the strange hourglass around all three necks and then flipped it three times. Instantly, time began rewinding three hours, everything changing to colors and shapes.

When everything stopped; Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves in a broom closet (**A.N. For those of you now confused, the few things I remember that are unique to the book is what I use. In the movie, Harry and Hermione go back in time directly to the Hospital Wing and run to the Entrance Hall. In the book, the pair are moved to a broom closet near the Entrance Hall.**) "Ok so we were doing what three hours ago?" Hermione asked.

"We were going to Hagrid's." Was Harry's response. With that, the group heard themselves go by and Hermione pulled the pair backward.

"We mustn't be seen. There have been cases where people have seen themselves and gone insane." She whispered. The group remained and then followed their future counterparts. When the past group went inside, Harry tried to untie Buckbeak. "No! If he is untied now, everyone will think Hagrid let him escape!"

The group saw their past selves enter the pumpkin patch and saw Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy enter the hut with Dumbledore and a strange man. The group noticed the hippogriff and, from the sound of it, tried to do some paperwork. "Wow, Dumbledore has a really long name." Hemione mused. Before she could say anything, Harry was already out in the open, burning Buckbeak's ropes. To Hermione and Ron, it looked like they were burning randomly. "Um, where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's burning the ropes, wait he says he'll meet us near the entrance to the Forest." Ron said.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked. Instead of answering, Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and dragged her using his Valkyrie strength. Just as they arrived in the forest, the two heard an axe strike something. "NO!" Hermione cried.

"No what?" A voice asked. Hermione whipped around to see Harry atop Buckbeak, looking at his friends. "Don't we have a few hours till we have to deal with Sirius Black?"

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Harry leapt off Buckbeak and guided his friends through the forest.

"I burnt the ropes and dragged Buckbeak away so we could get to know each other. We checked and saw Pettigrew running toward the Willow. I saw you get pulled through and I followed. After that, Crookshanks let you through. As soon as I saw that, we came back here and I saw the axe hit a tree stump." Harry explained, finally stopping near the Willow.

Lupin walked up to the Willow and picked up a large branch. He poked the knot and walked in. Shortly after, Snape did the same thing. Before long, the man came back out, dodging the tree. Still, the group waited until they saw the group at the Willow crawl out. Lupin changed as did Black and in the confusion, Snape ran in and took Ron away. Harry then stiffened and mentally ordered Ron to take Hermione and run to the lake. As the pair ran off, Harry climbed a tree and howled. Lupin threw off Black and came toward Harry's tree but Harry was already leaping through the branches.

"Ok, we're on the move." Harry said, joining up with the group. Still they waited, Harry getting more nervous. "Dad saved me, he should be here any mo-" Then it clicked and Harry leapt out of hiding. He saw Hermione collapse and Sirius begin to lose his life. Harry leapt forward and yelled a spell he already knew would work. "EXPECTO! PATRONUM!" From Harry's wand a silver stag erupted, charging the Dementors and saving three lives. As soon as the Dementors were down, Severus Snape appeared and conjured stretchers, using these to take Harry and Hermione to the Hospital Wing. He came back with more Dementors and together, the group took Sirius Black away. Harry ran back to the rest of the group and the three mounted Buckbeak.

After some time, the three found the right tower and shoved Sirius Black on with them. They flew down and everyone said goodbye to the pair, leaving them to fly to freedom.

The three made it back to the Hospital Wing to meet with Dumbledore. "So, you did it?" Harry nodded.

"We're gone sir, could you let us in?" Dumbledore did so and the three fell asleep at their beds.

**A.N. Anyone like the twists there? Since Ron had stronger bones, he came with. Since Harry actually didn't use his cloak, Snape couldn't sneak up on them. Of course, this all means that book three is almost at a close. And for once, a dead character stayed dead. No, Davis will not be revived at the last chapter but when the time is right (Maybe book 5?) he could be. Oh and a couple things. I finally found out where the idea for Harry's rebirth came from. YuYu Hakusho. Also, the title of this chapter is a quote from the anime Code Lyoko. **


	21. A final owl

At last, the last day of term had arrived. Normally, Harry would be plotting tricks to play on his aunt and uncle but this year, he was crying tears of fire in a broom closet. He missed Takuya and Keenan and unlike previous years, the Digidestined had a casualty. At last, Harry opened the door and wandered to the Great Hall. Over the year, Harry had led the Quidditch team for their first Quidditch Cup and three of the four houses got up to swarm him. When they looked at Harry, the fans ran off, clearing a space. Harry found a seat and listened to Dumbledore's end of term announcements.

"While this year is gone and awards are to be recognized, I have a grave announcement. While wizard's work is difficult and life threatening, Hogwarts very rarely has deaths. The last time this happened was when the Chamber of Secrets was opened around 50 years ago. Then, Myrtle Hawthorne died at the hands of the now dead Basilisk. It is with a heavy heart that I must tell you that not one student died this year; instead four have lost their lives. One, Kamiya Taichi, known as Tai was buried earlier this year. However, the other three are assumed dead as they have been missing for months. Kanbara Takuya was a third year Gryffindor as was Crier Keenan. Keenan and Takuya were good boys who showed us and their house pride. The last person, Motamoya Davis was well known for his need for sleep however Davis also was a loyal Gryffindor. I will understand if some of you decide not to return to the school. With that out of the way, I would like to congratulate Gryffindor for winning the House and Quidditch Cups. Also, Remus Lupin will be stepping down as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher due to reasons he has not mentioned. Finally, our graduating students." Dumbledore erected a stage and announced each person as they crossed the stage. The Digidestined applauded each, but at one name things were different. "Norstein, Thomas H."

"THOMAS!" the Digidestined hollered. Many rose to their feet along with the Ravenclaws.

"Thomas has decided to become a Healer at St. Mungos. He started school in his fourth year, skipping to fifth and passing his OWLs before the year was done. Even with his non-magic background, Thomas has always shown his will to learn and made Ravenclaw proud."

After the ceremony; Harry, Hermione, and Ron found a compartment to themselves. On the way back, an owl had caught up with the train with a letter for Harry. When he opened it, Harry saw a letter saying the owl was Ron's since he had been responsible for the loss of the boy's rat. Also, Harry found a slip of paper that read, "I, Sirius Black give permission for Harry Potter to visit the village of Hogsmeade over the weekends." All too quickly, the three were off the train and heading toward their families.

"Hey Harry, we'll try to see if you can come over this summer!" Ron called out.

Harry at last was reunited with his aunt and uncle, shocking both with his now human appearance. "So, finally stopped wearing costumes, eh boy?" Vernon said in his cranky tone.

**A.N. Well, the book is complete. Now that Thomas is to be a Healer will he still be able to do his duty? Also, Blasterdramon you are right. Labramon doesn't fit Harry but if I had known about Coronamon I would have picked him. But as I haven't given Mokomon/DemiMeramon an ultimate yet maybe he'll wind up having a crossed digivolution like Biyomon? **


End file.
